England's Greatest Era
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens. Co-written by BeautiWind.
1. Chapter 1

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 1

The cries of a newborn shattered the quiet night, signalling that Queen Athena had given birth. The child was either a son or daughter of King Frederick and Queen Athena. Athena collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. The head maiden wrapped the baby in a clean sheet and set her down. The young baby soon quieted down but small whimpers could be heard. The head maiden adjusted the queen's pillow as she sat up, weakly and holding out for the baby.

The head maiden carefully gave her the baby. Athena held the baby lovingly in her hand and smiled at God's gift. Athena nuzzled the baby's neck as she fed the baby.

"It's a healthy girl..." said the head maiden, Panacea. Athena beamed.

"She will have all my wisdom. My lovely daughter. A prized jewel to Frederick." Said Athena, closing her eyes and reopening them. "I'll name her Annabeth Minerva."

The baby girl let out a small gurgle and giggle as if agreeing to the name. Athena smiled at the young baby who open her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. The young baby moved a bit and fell asleep. Athena gave Panacea the baby. Panacea set the baby in the cot.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The door opened and in walked King Frederick. He walked over to his wife and Panacea excused herself. Frederick helped his wife lay down and ran his hand through her wet light brown locks. Athena smiled.

"We have a daughter." She whispered ever so quietly. The king smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What did you name her ?" He asked, looking over at the cot.

"Annabeth Minerva..." said the young queen weakly.

Frederick kissed her forehead again. "I like the name. While I see the baby, why don't you sleep and rest."

Athena nodded and immediately fell asleep. King Frederick walked over to the cot and peered inside. He carefully picked up the baby and cradled her in his arms. He stared lovingly at her. The chambers doors opened a bit. A young boy was peering inside. He saw his father and walked in.

Frederick sat down in a chair as his son approached him. The young blond boy looked at what was in his father's hand. He was confused.

"Father, what is that ?" He asked, failing to hide his disgust to the red stains on the sheet. Frederick chuckled.

"This, my dear Malcolm, is your new baby sister, Annabeth." Frederick told Malcolm. Malcolm was only six and he couldn't possibly understand the human pregnancy cycle. Malcolm perked up at the word _baby sister_.

His face glowed. "Really ? I have a baby sister ?"

Frederick nodded. " And it is your job to take care of her. Understood ?"

Malcolm nodded and reached for the baby. Frederick stood up and put the baby back into the cot. He looked to see a pouting Malcolm.

"Not now, Malcolm. Wait till you're older." said Frederick and grabbed Malcolm's hand and leaded him out. Malcolm sent a last look towards the cot before disappering out the door.

* * *

A few months later, the queen was strolling in the garden. She had a sudden idea to walk outside the line and did so. The outside world was beautiful and magnificent. The grass was as green and luscious as the ones at the castle. There were low branched trees, perfect for shading in. As Athena was strolling and admiring the change in scenery, a cloaked figure appeared from behind one of the trees.

The cloaked figure suddenly collapsed on the ground, clutching something in his/her hands. Athena walked over and looked at the thing. It was a baby and from the looks of it, he or she was a few months old. Athena called one of the palace guards and told him to carry the figure to the castle whilst she carried the baby.

Athena uncovered the baby's sheets. It was definitely a boy and he had hair as black as ebony. And his eyes were sea green. Simply adorable. He gurgled when he saw Athena and smiled. Athena smiled back.

At the castle, Athena handed the figure and the baby to her maidens. She stayed throughout the whole process in which her hand maidens took off the figures cloak, revealing her to be a woman. Athena put two and two together and concluded that the baby was hers. After one of the maidens opened her cloak, the woman awoken and looked around.

"My baby !" She exclaimed, worried.

"Don't worry. He's safe." said Athena. She gave the woman a cup of water and the woman sipped it thirstily. Then, Athena handed her a loaf of bread. "Who are you ?"

The woman gripped the bread in her hands. "I'm... I'm Rosalinda. But, everyone calls me Sally." She started to bite the bread, bit by bit.

"Tell me Sally, what were you doing ?" asked Athena.

"I am a homeless woman. My husband abandoned me when I was pregnant with his child. I gave birth but had to live on the road. I had to beg for food. I somehow stumbled here..." said Sally. Athena patted Sally's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her.

"Sister !" In barged a lovely woman with long brown hair in a braid, flawless skin and pink lips. She was wearing a long dress. Her looks fit that of a royal family but her manners lead her nowhere.

Athena sighed and stood up. "Aphrodite, what do you want ?" Aphrodite was Athena's sister. Although she was keen on being a queen, she didn't want to after being told that she actually had to work. Aphrodite was one of the most beautiful maidens in England

Aphrodite started to whine. " My maid quit again... I need a new one."

Athena smiled. "Well, here she is. Rosalinda or as you can call her, Sally."

Aphrodite grinned. " Fantastic. You can work as soon as possible. I believe that we are going to be friends!" Aphrodite dragged Sally away.

"What about my baby ?" asked Sally. Athena took the baby from the cot and handed him to her.

"What's his name ?" asked Aphrodite.

"Perseus Jackson. But, I like to call him Percy." said Sally, rubbing his cheek. Aphrodite squealed.

"Adorable! Now... Let's go!" said Aphrodite and Sally gave a little yelp.

Athena chuckled as she watched them disappear.

* * *

A few years later...

"Hey, that is so unfair !" yelled Malcolm as Annabeth took his apple from his hand. Annabeth was six years old and was very active. Malcolm chased his younger sister around the courtyard. It was fun but very tiring. Annabeth's laughter could be heard from afar as she taunted her brother. Suddenly, the apple in her hand disappeared.

A raven haired boy appeared next to Malcolm with the apple in his hand. Malcolm smiled, smugly and took the apple. Annabeth pouted.

"Percy !" She whined, angry that her friend had helped her brother. Percy smiled and laughed. Annabeth stomped over to a bench and set down, her arms crossed. Percy clasped his hands behind his back, and walked towards her.

"Is Annabeth angry ?" He asked, playfully. Malcolm ate his apple as he watch what was unfolding in front of him.

Annabeth stayed silent and focused her attention at the fountain not far from her. Percy tried again.

"Is Annie mad ?" He asked, using her hated nickname. Annabeth still didn't utter a single word. Percy resented into using his last option : tickling her. Annabeth tried to stifle her laughter but failed. She collapsed on the ground, laughing and squirming. Her gown getting wrinkled.

"Now is Annabeth mad ?" asked Percy. Annabeth cracked a grin and smiled. Then she grabbed onto Percy's hand and he hoisted her up. Malcolm, although twelve, took a thick book and sat down on a chair, watching the two.

Annabeth dragged Percy to the fountain and without a warning, pushed him in. Percy resurfaced and splattered some water on Annabeth, making her wet. Annabeth giggled and squealed as Percy did that. Suddenly, a cough interrupted their fun. They turned to see Sally, looking at them.

"Percy, you got her all wet !" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally, it's okay..." said Annabeth, slightly smiling. Sally shook her head and dragged them to the castle, muttering 'what am I going to do with you two' all the way.

Malcolm hid his smirk behind his book as Sally dragged the kids pass him.

* * *

A few years later...

England had become an extremely busy country. Two years ago, Malcolm had requested that he wanted to step down from the thrown as he wanted to go travelling and discovering new places. This raised chaos in the castle. But after much pleading, Malcolm had still made the same decision. So, King Frederick reluctantly let his son go. Then, Annabeth would be entitled the throne.

Annabeth had grown into a strong and wise woman with manners. She inherited her mother's wisdom and her father's level headed trait. She was also very beautiful and considered as one of the most beautiful girls there ever lived, next to Aphrodite of course. But then again, Aphrodite was the one who advised Annabeth on her dress choices. By the age of 19, Annabeth had memorized one of her mother's thick encyclopedia.

Aphrodite was as beautiful and whiney as ever. She had developed a new hobby : matchmaking. She had a number of lovers but did not really marry them. She simply played with their feelings as she was sure that they were not the best for her. So, she finds some lonely girl and pairs them with one of her lovers and everything is okay.

Athena was growing old but still magnificent as the queen was, years ago. She had hoped that Annabeth will be the best of the best. Frederick was starting to have health problems. The King can no longer run long tracks. So, he dropped many of the outside duties and focused on the indoor ones.

Perseus Jackson, or rather Percy, has grown into a very handsome young man. Young ladies swoon when they see him. His jet black hair was short but the fringe was sort of longer and it sometimes covered his sea green eyes. He developed a strong build after training and living for so long in the castle. He and his mother were often considered good friends with the royal family. Well, he is Annabeth's playmate.

Speaking of Annabeth, Percy was searching the whole castle for her. He had something important to tell her. He had asked the guards and maids about her whereabouts but none knew. Finally, one maid told him that she was in the rose garden. Percy smiled, it was one of her favourite places . He hurried to the garden.

* * *

Annabeth sat on a bench, reading one of her mother's books. It was quite interesting to her. As she was reading, she didn't notice someone creeping up on her. Suddenly a rose appeared in front of her.

"For you..." said Percy as Annabeth took the rose. He sat down beside her and watched as she smelled the scent from the rose, smiling after. Percy noticed a book on Annabeth's lap, as usual. He yanked the book.

"What is this ?" He asked, standing up. He was quite taller than Annabeth. Annabeth sighed angrily as she tried ti snatch her book back. Percy just held it higher above her head.

"Percy, give it back !" said Annabeth. Percy laughed from the fun he was having, until he noticed Annabeth's sad face. He gave the book back to Annabeth and she smiled , victoriously. They walked together in the garden.

Annabeth still held the lovely scented rose and looked at it, smelling it at times. Percy told her the news.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you..." He said, cautiously watching her expression. She was happily holding the rose.

"What is it ?" She asked.

"I'm getting married." Percy said.

The rose slipped from Annabeth's hand and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 2

"Annabeth, are you okay ?" asked Percy as he picked up the rose for her. Annabeth smiled wearily at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A thorn poked me." She lied, covering up her shock as Percy gave her the rose again. Annabeth fingered it's petals before asking Percy. "Who are you getting married to ?"

Percy opened his mouth, about to answer when Sally appeared out of no where. She appeared to be in a hurry. She looked really tired, as if she didn't get enough sleep.

"Annabeth, you need to change because some guests are coming." She told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded.

"We'll talk later Percy..." Annabeth said, before walking away to change. Annabeth was still holding the rose and had her book in one hand. Sally watched as Annabeth walked into the castle before turning to her son, who was distressed.

"Percy, did you get a chance to tell her ?" asked Sally. Percy shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"I was telling her it but apparently, my beloved mother had to interrupt..." Percy said, playfully. Sally smiled at her son. She still remembered that day like no other. The day she had met a young and handsome man, who was no other than Percy's father.

_"Father, may I go out today ? I'll play by the sea and won't stray too far..." said the young brunette teenager. Her father was chopping pieces of wood and smiled at the young lady. He wiped sweat of his brow and nodded. The young girl gave her father a hug and ran off._

_Sally walked barefoot on the sand, relishing the feeling of coarse grain against her feet. She loved that feeling. It made her feel very free, without rules. Sally walked into the clear water. It was warm but at the same time, soothing and cold. he dipped her fingers into the water and found a seashell. It was very pretty and pure. Sally checked if there was a creature living in it. Hmm... The shell seems empty._

_"Nice shell..." Someone commented. Sally turned around and saw a young man standing not far from the shoreline. He was tall and handsome with his green eyes and raven hair. He moved closer to Sally._

_"I'm..."_

"Mother ? Mother ?" Percy's calls interrupted her flashbacks. Sally was back in the presence and found herself looking into the eyes of her concerned son.

"What is it ?" She asked, relaxing herself.

"You were ... on the moon.." Said Percy, staring at his mother. She shook her head and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before your fiancee arrives." Percy groaned at the thought of him being pampered. Sally smiled at the thought of him being pampered and married to a girl he loved. Although she would have loved it if the girl was Annabeth. And a certain someone else would too.

* * *

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress which was embroidered down the middle in gold thread. Her hair was combed and some of it was pleated. Very minimum make up was applied by her maids as she didn't need it. A small tiara was placed on her head. However, while this was happening, Annabeth's mind was elsewhere.

Annabeth was still baffled by the thought of Percy getting married. Percy never said anything. He never even told her that he was seeing someone. Or maybe he tried but she was far too busy. Well, it could have been her fault in some areas. Annabeth tried to stop thinking about it and keep calm.

"My lady, it's time..." said a maid, snapping her out of her reverie. Annabeth smiled, signalling that she was fine and stood up. She walked out of the door after before her maids. They made their way to the throne room. Her hands were clasped in front of her, according to her princess lessons. Annabeth stood beside her parents who were sitting on their thrones.

Percy walked in, wearing something more different than his usual clothes. He was in some high class guys clothes and he did not look comfortable in them. He made a face at Annabeth and she smiled back at his childishness.

The trumpets sounded and the door was opened. In walked a family of three. The first two were the parents. The man wreaked of money and had a proud look on his face. The lady had her chin held high as if everyone should bow down to them. The last was the girl Percy was getting married to. She had red hair pulled in a braid down her back. She was wearing a green dress that made her emerald eyes stand out.

Annabeth had to admit that she had the looks. The young princess stayed quiet as it was not her time to speak. She learnt that the hard way.

"Welcome, Master William Dare and Mistress Lillian Dare. It is our pleasure to have you here..." Greeted King Frederick. The two Dares bowed down to the king.

"We feel honoured attending our daughter's engagement ceremony." said Master William Dare. Annabeth had a certain feeling that this guy wasn't typically a good guy.

"Well, we wouldn't miss it for the world, my Lord."said Lillian.

"Rachel, would you like to meet your fiance ?" asked Athena. Rachel looked at Athena shyly and nodded her head. Athena motioned for Percy to go to Rachel. Percy walked over to Rachel.

"Miss Rachel..." He extended his hand. Rachel hesitated before placing her hand in his. Percy looked at Rachel lovingly. Rachel returned the look. However, it was only seen on her face, not in her eyes.

"Why don't you two walk off whilst we get to the planning ?" asked Athena. The two lovebirds walked out of the throne room and the adults started talking about the preparations. It was mostly the ladies planning. Annabeth stood there awkwardly.

"Aren't you joining in the talk, Milady ?" asked William, approaching Annabeth. Every fiber in Annabeth's body screamed bad news. But Annabeth was not one to judge.

"Apparently not." She answered briskly.

"My, aren't we hostile.." said the man, smiling at her and licking his lips. Annabeth felt a bit disgusted and bile started to gather in her throat. She couldn't throw up there.

"Excuse me." Annabeth couldn't stand it and wanted to rest. She was about to walk away but William grabbed onto her arm. Annabeth gasped as no one had done that to her.

"We will talk again." said the older man with a look in his eyes that wasn't quite identified by Annabeth. He then licked his lips again and winked, flirtatiously at her. Annabeth immediately walked away, shuddering. She tried to forget what had happened as she walked out of the doors. She had a feeling to look out the nearby window and did so.

Annabeth was shocked at the scene she was seeing.

Percy and Rachel were in the rose garden, kissing. Percy's hands were on her waist and Rachel's were in his hair. Annabeth sighed as she looked at them. She turned to look away when she bumped into one of the guards.

"Oh, my apologies, Edward" said Annabeth when she realized that she bumped into Sir Edward, one of Frederick's legendary knights. The young knight also apologized, claiming that it was her mistake. He then looked at the scene Annabeth was taking in.

"My, isn't she pretty ? Percy is lucky to have her." Edward said, dreamily. He propped his head up with his hand, looking out the window.

"You're asking a girl ?" Annabeth joked.

"Well, is my dear princess jealous ?" teased the knight. Annabeth smiled her charming smile.

"No. Not at all." Was all she said before walking away, leaving the knight to continue his duty. Or day dream. Though dreams do come true...

* * *

Percy smiled as he pulled away from Rachel. He was truly in love with the red head in front of him. They had been seeing each other for a few months now. He first met the beauty when he was strolling in the village. She was playing with a few children and he mustered the courage to talk to her.

Then, they talked and one thing led to another. Percy wanted to marry her and had proposed to her. He didn't tell Annabeth but told his mother, who told the Queen. Rachel was amazing in her own way. She had a splatter of freckles on her face and she was talented with the brush. She had her own amount of courage and love.

However, people in love are always blinded. So, Percy didn't see the way she looked at him anymore. A look without love but with pity. He didn't notice the way she laughed at his jokes. Heartily but without heart. He didn't feel the way she kissed him. Without love. He didn't realize the way she looked at the man behind him, looking at them from the window as he(Percy) talked.

Percy was that loyal. He kissed Rachel on the cheek and whispered the three words in her ear. She responded with the same words but without the same feeling. Percy walked away and Rachel smiled as he did so. She then mouthed a word to the man at the window .

_Fountain._

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning, ready to resume her duties. She was dressed and wore her tiara like always. She went straight to sleep after dinner, yesterday. She just felt unwell. Today, she was wearing a red dress. The reason is unknown. Annabeth decided to take a stroll, after breakfast with her parents. And the guests. And Percy.

At breakfast, Percy, the guests and her parents were very happy. But Annabeth had a feeling that Rachel was happy for other things because she kept glancing at the fountain behind Percy. Annabeth felt a twang of pity for Percy. The guy didn't know what secret the girl was keeping. Not that Annabeth knew any.

When she turned back to the others, she saw William Dare watching her, hungrily. Annabeth swore that he just ate , so why the hungry look. She avoided his gaze and continued eating. As soon as the meal finished, she excused herself and walked to the garden. Annabeth did not want to heard about the wedding plans as she felt very uneasy at the thought of a wedding.

Annabeth wondered around. Eventually, she wounded up in the rose garden. She sighed as she remembered what she saw. Her stomach churned.

Annabeth decided to go away from there and went to the fountain. She saw two outlines of people from afar. She walked closer and saw Rachel and Edward. That was not the surprising part. What's surprising is...

They were kissing behind the fountain. Behind Percy's back.

* * *

**Too much for you to take ? Anyway, thanks to those who gave me such positive reviews. I didn't know you loved Historical Romances. I got this idea from certain places. I don't know if you want to hear it so never mind. **

**Do you like the chapter ? **

**Summary of Chapter (in case you didn't understand) :**

**1. Percy told Annabeth that he was getting married. **

**2. They met the fiancee**

**3. Mr Dare had some issues with Annabeth**

**4. Rachel isn't 100% in love with Percy**

**5. Annabeth found Rachel and Edward kissing behind Percy's back.**

**Please do not give any negative reviews. Press the blue button...Please... For Percy ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 3

Annabeth was paralyzed to the spot. She continued to watch as they started to make out heavily. Annabeth wanted to turn away but she just couldn't. A million thoughts were going around in her mind starting from why Rachel would do that to Percy and since when did Edward start seeing Rachel. It couldn't be love at first sight. But, Rachel just arrived yesterday, so how long could they have been seeing each other. Unless...

Annabeth had half a mind to tell Percy what was going on but she didn't want to break his heart. Annabeth crept away from the scene. She was fighting between two decisions : tell him or be quiet. This was giving her a complete headache. Annabeth massaged her temple as she walked in. She wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into William Dare.

Annabeth almost fell if it wasn't for William. He caught her by the waist at the last minute. Annabeth noticed their awkward position and returned her composure. She coughed awkwardly.

"My lady, you seem... tense." William noted. Annabeth managed a smile.

"What do you mean ? I'm perfectly fine." Annabeth answered.

"Oh really ? Are you sure you didn't see anything... out of the ordinary ?" William pressed on.

"No. Of course, not. What would I see ?" Annabeth played it calm and cool. William looked around , as if someone might be listening to their conversation. Then, without warning, he dragged her to a nearby window.

"Well, you see that ?" asked William, pointing to a secluded area. His tone was serious and cold. Annabeth was taken aback. Edward ad Rachel were talking.

"I-I," stuttered Annabeth. Her eyes flickered from the window and back to William's eyes. She didn't know what to say, but William did.

"Well, I know you did. And would you want to tell the whole palace ? Reveal their secret ? If you think it was sudden, let me tell you this, even before Percy had found her in the village, she was meeting with that knight. She played with his feelings, my dear." William said before he paused briefly to watch his daughter part from Edward.

Annabeth was confused. She didn't know what choice to make. "If you tell Percy, he will be heartbroken. The wedding will be called off and Rachel will be labeled as a cheater thus, embarrassing the Dare family. And you will be the one behind it all." William pressed on.

_That is true_, thought Annabeth. William continued," But, if you don't tell him. He will find out himself or maybe not. Rachel may be married to him and she will be heart broken because he isn't the man she really loved. Then, she might resent to the option of forbidden appointments. What if Percy caught her in action ? He will be really heart broken, am I right ? He will feel betrayed. What if I told him that his best friend knew all along ? What chaos will that create ?"

Annabeth gulped as she processed each word. He was blackmailing her. She can't believe it. "Um... " She was rendered speechless.

"Choose your pick, my dear. Use that wisdom of yours." He said, before leaving her to choose between two evils. Which is the lesser evil ?

* * *

Annabeth paced the library, a book in her hand. Although the book was interesting, she had other things on mind. She was still thinking on what to do. It has been three days since the incident. Her mother informed that the wedding was in a month's time. That is exceedingly fast but she supposed that Percy couldn't wait.

What will she do ? Annabeth noticed that Rachel would excuse herself from anything and vanish somewhere. Probably to meet with Edward. There was something she missed : Edward. If she told Percy, no doubt he'd be angry with Edward. If she did not tell Percy, suppose Percy find out and sees Edward. Edward could be banished by her mother for doing that.

So, what should she do ? It was a tough decision. But, it also helped her prepare for what's to come in her future when she governs the country.

"Annabeth, why are you pacing the room ?" Annabeth turned around to see green eyes. Percy must have sneaked into the room. She smiled.

"No reason."

Percy sat down in a chair. "You always have a reason."

Annabeth sat in the other chair. "Hmm.. Observant, aren't we ?"

"Well, we've been friends for so long ." said Percy.

"Yeah..." Awkwardness settled in.

Annabeth decided to ask Percy about Rachel and see how in love he was with her. "So, Percy... When did you meet Rachel ?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well, since you are my best friend, I will tell you sincerely." He took a deep breath.

"We both met at the village. I was just taking some fresh air and met her by accident. We talked and had a lot in common. When we parted, I wondered if we would meet again. I was so mesmerized by her beauty and personality. So, I came again the next day. We met again and you could probably know what came from there."

_Yeah... She kissing another guy.._thought Annabeth, wearily. Annabeth smiled at the story. It sounded like a mini fairy tale. But in every fairy tale, there had to be a villain. In this story, who ? William ? Rachel ? Edward ? Or herself ?

Yes. Annabeth had a potential to be the villain even if she didn't know it. She was the one in between Percy ad the secret. Percy is blinded by love. He can't realize on his own. Should Annabeth tell him ? Should she reveal the truth that will cloud him for the rest of the days ?

"Umm. Bye Annabeth. I need to go for a fitting session." Percy was walking out the door. Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. She wanted to say something but her voice didn't come out. She should say something before it's too late. Percy was gone before she could even say anything.

_Nice job , Annabeth. _She mocked herself in her mind.

* * *

Athena glanced at the pile of papers in front of her. She took them and started looking at each one. There were most about ceremonies that she was invited to. And the new laws that need authorization. Also, one about Percy and Rachel's wedding. Athena set down the others and took that one. She flipped through the pages and read the neatly written information.

Everything was going as planned. When Percy and Annabeth finished their ceremony, Athena would show them their new house near the castle and they'll start their life, fulfilling the duty of husband or wife. They were allowed to go on the palace grounds at anytime. From her point of view, Athena considered Rachel as a nice girl.

Rachel had proven herself to be responsible and polite. She was always on time. Athena had a feeling that she was the ideal wife for Percy.

Well, Percy was getting married. What about Annabeth ?

A whole new series of headaches will follow because not just anyone will be married by Annabeth. The young girl doesn't want anyone snobby or stuck up. She wants a modest man. Someone she loves. How many Princes are like that ? Athena spent the next few minutes going through lists of princes.

She was about to give up until she found one. He was perfect. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. Yes, that's the guy. Great personality. No bad records. The perfect guy of many girls. Single ! Yes, that was important. Where was he ? Currently helping his subjects rebuild an orphanage. What a nice man !

Who was he ? Why, the Prince of Ireland.

His name ? Luke Castellan.

* * *

Annabeth was walking through out the castle. It has been about 5 days since the incident. Annabeth loved to explore the castle and see what they were doing. Sometimes, she felt suffocated so she decided to go to the balcony. She discovered the balcony when she was just seven.

_Annabeth and Percy were playing hide and seek. It was Annabeth's turn to seek and Percy's turn to hide. As she counted until fifteen, she heard soft footsteps of Percy going down the hall. Annabeth ran down the hall, where she thought Percy might be. _

_She turned the corner and saw Percy standing in the middle of the hall. Why wasn't he hiding. Nonetheless, Annabeth walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "I found you."_

_Percy seemed as if he was snapped back to the present. "Oh, Annabeth... Um.. Yeah.. Yeah.. You found me ." He was distracted. Annabeth looked in the direction he looked at. There were glass door and a huge balcony. Without thinking, she ran over there and yanked the doors open._

_Cool and fresh air rushed up. Annabeth walked onto the balcony, enjoying the new scenery. She was overlooking part of the palace and village. It was truly magnificent. Percy joined her side. _

_"Wow..." He breathed. Annabeth could only nod in agreement as he saw what she had. _

From that day on, it became one of their favourite places to be when stressed or tense. Annabeth yanked the door and walked outside. But someone beat her to it. Someone with red hair. Annabeth debated with options, whether to talk to Rachel or go back inside.

But she chose the first. Annabeth stood by Rachel . "Beautiful isn't it ?"

Rachel smiled. "I would love to paint this."

"You're a painter ?" asked Annabeth, interested.

"Sort of. I do it in my free time." Rachel answered, breathing in the air. Her red hair flew in the breeze.

"I bet your new house will have a balcony too." said Annabeth. Rachel turned from calm to a little tense.

"Yeah..." She managed out, stiffly."I suppose."

Annabeth turned to Rachel. "Percy is a great guy. He's handsome, playful and silly. You won't be bored at all with him around. Besides, he loves you and is always loyal."

Rachel laughed. "Well, Your Majesty, the way you say it sounds like there may be more to that."

"I don't know about that." said Annabeth, happy they were getting along.

"I have to go." Said Rachel, excusing herself and she walked away, leaving Annabeth at the balcony.

_We were just getting along..._Huffed Annabeth.

* * *

Dinner was different. Annabeth played around with her food, totally unladylike. She was feeling guilty. She had no appetite to eat. Percy was happily chatting with Rachel who was responding with one to seven words in a sentence. Frederick and Athena were talking to Lillian and Sally about the progress of the wedding preparation. William was cautiously watching Annabeth.

Every time Annabeth lifted her head, she would see William looking at her with a certain emotion in his eyes. She chose to ignore it. But, after a few times, she was getting uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

After Dinner, Annabeth went into her room and changed into her nightgown. She set her dinner dress at the edge of her bed. Then, Annabeth sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair. After that, she walked over to her bed and laid on it, pulling the covers up.

She tried to sleep. She tossed and turned and finally settled at staring up at the ceiling. She tried counting sheep. No good. She tried taking deep breathes and emptying her thoughts. Impossible. Annabeth resented in thinking all about her problems.

First was Rachel. She barely knew the girl. Except for the fact she loved to paint.

Second was Edward. Was his fate in her hands ?

Third was William. The expression he had was exactly the same expression her father had when he looked at his mother on certain nights. The nights where he told her to sleep early. The next morning, his mother would sometimes complain about the soreness on her body and sometimes walk funny.

Fourth was Percy. Poor him. Why did the fates choose him ? He's a nice person. Annabeth felt like screaming. At some point, she fell asleep.

The next day, Annabeth opened her eyes bit by bit. She saw her bedside table. The wall with a portrait of her family and a few others. Annabeth breathed in the early morning air and felt someone rubbing her thigh. Annabeth surrendered to the warmth of the bed and was about to fall asleep until she replayed the thought.

Someone rubbing her thigh ?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 4

Annabeth sat up to see William, giving her a sly smile. She gulped and scooted a bit further from him, afraid of a million possibilities running through her head. SHe was half scared and half paralyzed. She backed away some more but William merely climbed onto the bed.

"It's okay," He said, stroking her hair. "I'll make it as painless as possible."

Annabeth jumped out of the bed and screamed for help. She was about to yank the door open but William caught up with her and he caught her by the waist. The young princess kicked him and pushed him away but he caught her.

They knocked down a few things, causing quite some noise.

"You've been teasing me, my lady. I'm tired of resisting..." He said, darkly. Annabeth continued to scream and beg for help.

"My wife rarely lets me have fun..." He whispered in her ear. William threw her on the bed and put his weight on top of hers. He had a maniac look in his eyes and Annabeth started to cry. She was so scared.

Suddenly the door opened and Percy ran in. He saw what was happening and ran right up to William. He grabbed the older man by the shoulders and threw him into a wall. William stood back up and punched Percy but the boy ducked and kicked him to the ground. Soon, the king and queen arrived, with guards and Rachel and Mrs. Dare.

"What's going on here ?" roared the king as he looked from Percy, to the sore William to his little princess, crying on the bed. He walked over to her.

"Shhh... It's alright." He hugged her but Annabeth pushed him away. She was traumatized. She hugged her knees to her chest. Percy walked up to Annabeth. He sat down on her bed.

"Annabeth, you okay ?" He asked, tenderly. Annabeth sobbed and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. She cried onto his shirt and Percy just held her. He stroked her hair and soothed her that everything was going to be aright.

"What happened ?" asked Athena, generally. The groaning William managed to stand up.

"William tried to rape Annabeth !" Said Percy, giving the evil eye at William. The older man wiped blood from his mouth.

"And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for this...boy !" He spat out the words ever so venomously. Frederick ordered for William to be detained and they would drag him to court tomorrow.

* * *

Annabeth wouldn't eat or drink all day. She didn't even want to remain in the room. She dressed herself and just stayed at the fountain outside. Her lady in waiting had tried to get her to take a bite but Annabeth would decline. She would say that she was full.

Annabeth had a lot on her mind. Like, how to deal with this. She was scared and in a trauma. She wouldn't even let her own father near her. But she let Percy. Annabeth ran her hand in the fountain.

"You're so pure..." She muttered to herself. Then, she took her hand out and held it in front of her. "Not like me. I don't even know if I am anymore."

"Annabeth..." called a voice from behind her. She turned to see Percy. Percy sat on a bench and patted the space next to him. Annabeth didn't scream when she saw him. She sat down next to him. Then, Percy took out some food and water.

"You should eat." He told her. She shook her head. "Please..." He begged. Annabeth looked at the food. "If you don't, You will die and I might too..."

Annabeth reluctantly took the food and ate it little by little. Then, she gulped it down with her water. "They sent you here to make me eat, huh ?"

Percy shook his head. "I volunteered. I wanted to see how you are doing..."

"I'm still shaken up. I just can't believe that if you came a minute late, I would have been..." Annabeth trailed off, tears flooding down her cheeks. Percy took the plate and cup and set it on the ground. He grabbed Annabeth's face and tenderly wiped the tears.

"Hey..." He soothed her. He moved closer and hugged her, making soothing patterns on her arms. "It's alright. It didn't happen. I made it in time..."

Annabeth could only nod and she sighed. Percy let her go and stood up, taking the plate and cup. "I better go."

Annabeth nodded and smiled sadly as he left for the pantry.

* * *

That night, Annabeth refused to sleep in her room. Her mother and father let her sleep in one of the guests' room. She woke up the next morning and got ready for the court. She had to decide what to do and quick.

At the court, she stood behind her parents and watched as William was dragged in. The atmosphere was filled with tension. William looked up and smiled, creepily at her. Annabeth backed a bit, feeling utmost uncomfortable. Rachel and Lillian walked in, heads hung down in shame.

"I, King Frederick, sentence you, William Dare, a punishment of death upon your actions as charged for." He looked at William with rage. As did almost everyone in the court. William paid no notice to it. "Does anyone here, vouch to give him mercy ?"

No one aid anything. The room was filled with eerie silence.

Annabeth could hear her own heartbeat. She looked from Percy's face... To Rachel's face... To Edward's... To Lillian's... And lastly to William's.

"I do." Gasps erupted in the room as those words left her lips. Even her own parents were shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 5

Annabeth took a deep breath as she stood in front of her parents. She looked at them both, her eyes showing the fear she really has. Everyone stared at her with curiosity,wondering about what the young princess would do. And why would she defend a man with such a sin.

"Before I talk any more than I already am," Annabeth started to say. " I need the jury to be dismissed, leaving only two most trusted guards, Sir Edward, Sally, Percy, The Dare Family, Hermes and my Lord and Lady."

Athena quickly made the arrangements. She dismissed everyone else except for those Annabeth requested. Annabeth ordered for the doors to be closed and no one was to eavesdrop or concequences will be given. After that, Annabeth cleared her throat, gaining all of their attention.

"My dear father, you have sentenced him to a punishment without counting the aspects of his wife and family. I understand that you did it out of anger and protectiveness but** - **," Annabeth started to explain but was cut off by her father.

"What he did to you was outrageous !" He shouted, voice echoing in the room. Annabeth winced. She remained calm although her stomach told her otherwise. She had the urge to run away but she was almost there. She needed to stop the worst mistake from happening.

"I know, but you have to hear me out !" Annabeth begged, her eyes filled with with empathy. Her dad rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue. " You are clearly making a rash decision without counting the aspects of his family. If you killed William Dare, what will become of his wife and daughter. The society we live in, they judge. Even if Lillian and Rachel had nothing to do with this, they'll be outcasts out there."

"So, what do you suggest we do ?" asked Athena, taking an interest.

" We send William and Lillian Dare out of the country." Annabeth said.

"What about Rachel ?" asked Sally. Annabeth cast a pitiful look towards Percy who looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Mother, can you take William, Lillian, the guards and father out please ?" Annabeth asked. Athena nodded and smiled warmly at her. All those who Annabeth said were taken out of the room. Annabeth motioned for them to walk closer to her.

"I'm sorry but the wedding is canceled." Annabeth said. She saw a flicker of relief in Rachel's and Edward's eyes. Sally was shocked and couldn't utter a word. But, apparently, Percy could talk.

"What do you mean ?" Percy asked, outraged. Annabeth opened her mouth to explain but he didn't give her a chance." You want to ruin my love life ? I thought you were happy for me! Just because you're princess of this country, doesn't mean you can intervene whenever you like. Especially now."

Annabeth grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Percy, wait. I can -"

Percy yanked his arm free, looking at her with disgust. "Enough ! I'm not taking anymore of this." Edward stepped forward, looking at Percy angrily, his hand on his sword.

"You can't treat the princess like that !" He said. Percy clenched his fists.

"I've been her friend for years and no guard had ever said anything about my behavior." He said.

"Well, I think this is a first !" said Edward, temper matching Percy's. They were about to lunge at each other but Annabeth jumped in.

"Enough !" She cried. Percy looked at Edward, then at Rachel, then at Sally and lastly at Annabeth. He scowled and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Rachel was trying to calm Edward down and Hermes was trying to soothe Sally who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hermes." Annabeth called. He was standing beside her in a minute, paper in hand and pen poised. "Write down that anyone who sees them shall give them respect and grant them a house in that area. They can come and collect the rent at the castle. And write hat these two have been given the royal family's blessing to get married."

After he was done, Hermes stamped the royal seal on it. Annabeth took the paper and rolled it. She walked over to Edward and Rachel and handed it to them. Rachel looked at Annabeth.

"What is this for ?" asked Rachel. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm helping you. Get out of here and move to a small part of England. Show this to the landlord and he'll let you stay. Go pack your things and meet me in the courtyard in a few minutes. " Rachel nodded and dragged Edward out of the door.

"You knew, didn't you ?" asked Sally. Annabeth turned to the middle aged lady.

"I did. "

"Why didn't you tell him ?" That question caught her off guard.

"I needed time to think." She answered, monotone.

"One day, you'll need to make a fast decision. You need to work on that." said Sally. Annabeth nodded, wearily.

"I will." Sally bowed and walked out with Hermes. Annabeth sighed and walked back to her room. She retrieved a small sachet of gold on her vanity desk. Then, she hurried out to the courtyard.

Two horses and a carriage was waiting for her, as well as Rachel and Edward. Annabeth handed the small sachet and and Edward looked at it.

"This is to help you. It has about a few gold pieces in it." Annabeth said.

"A few ? This is a lot !" Edward exclaimed. He gushed a lot of thanks and Annabeth smiled.

"What about my parents ?" asked Rachel.

"I'll have them banished out of the country. That's the only thing my father would allow me to do with them. Well, it's better than death." Rachel did the unexpected. She hugged Annabeth. Annabeth was startled but hugged back.

"Thank you for everything. And tell Percy that I'm sorry." She whispered. Annabeth nodded and pulled couple stepped into the carriage and the horse took off. They waved and Annabeth waved back until they were out of sight.

Annabeth breathed in, relieved. Now, she had to deal with Rachel's parents. And Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 6

Annabeth looked out of the balcony door. She had been looking for him all day and finally, she had found him. Annabeth cautiously walked behind him, careful not to make a single sound.

"I know that you're there." He said, not bothering to turn around. Annabeth unknowingly blushed. She walked to his side. She sighed and clasped her hands together. She didn't know how to say this but she has to apologize to him and get things cleared.

"Look, Percy. I-" Percy cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" He asked her, hurt in his voice. She gulped.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You were so in love with her and I didn't want you to be heartbroken. You're my best friend and it's my duty to keep you from getting hurt." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I'm not a young child anymore.I can take care of myself. It's you who needs protection." Percy said. Annabeth groaned.

"No ... Not this again. I thought we already settled to an agreement the last time." Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. Percy chuckled, lightening up the scene.

"Well, you started it." He said, smiling. Annabeth smiled too. She was relieved that he understood why she did that.

"So, we're good ?" Annabeth asked, hopeful. Percy pondered on that for a moment.

"I guess but you have to promise to never keep a secret from me again." Percy said, finally. Annabeth nodded.

"Deal!" They shook hands.

A maid came rushing in.

"Princess Annabeth, the King and Queen request to see you." She said, slightly panting. Annabeth thanked her and dismissed the maid. She was about to go but Percy held her on.

"Can I come ?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Annabeth said and he happily rushed to her side. They walked through the empty halls to the family chambers. Their footsteps echoed in the air and the windows gave in some light, casting eerie shadows in the corners. Old paintings of the previous kings and queens were hung on the walls and Annabeth felt like their eyes were following her everywhere she went.

"I wonder what your parents want..." Percy said. Annabeth shrugged.

"I do not know."

"Maybe they want to discuss your future husband ?" Annabeth's head turned and she looked at Percy in shock. Percy laughed. "I was just kidding !"

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me." They stood a few feet from the doors. Annabeth pulled the knob (much to Percy's dismay) and they both stepped in. The king and queen were in the middle of a chess game near the window. Annabeth and Percy approached them.

"Annabeth. Percy's here too ?" The king looked at them for a split second before returning to the game. Athena moved one of her pawns and waited for Frederick's move.

"Percy, you can help yourself with some tea over there." The queen said as she 'ate' Frederick's bishop. Percy went to get some tea and Annabeth stood there patiently.

Frederick scowled as his wife's pawn made it and was changed into a knight. "Annabeth, we know that over the years, we are growing old and can't afford to govern this country anymore. We know that you are intelligent and self dependant but you can't run the country on your own. That's why you are getting married."

Percy coughed and took a napkin, wiping his mouth. _A wedding ? After one had just been canceled ?_ , Annabeth thought. "The original plan was getting you married on the same date Percy was. Except that didn't turn out and you haven't met the young man. So, we are throwing a ball in a matter of days and he will arrive and you two would dance and fall in love."

Percy almost choked on the word 'love'. Annabeth grimaced.

"Who is he ?" She asked, finally.

"The Prince of Ireland, Luke Castellan." Athena said briskly as she moved her queen. "Checkmate!" Annabeth scowled the same time Frederick did. But for different reasons.

"But mother, I don't think this is a good idea." Annabeth reasoned, weakly.

"Luke is a great man, Annabeth. He's the Prince of Ireland. His subjects love him. He cares about them. He is a perfect gentleman. Very polite and has manners. He's perfect, Anna. Why isn't this a good idea ?" Athena countered. Annabeth just stared at her mother, eyes pleading weakly.

"Mother, I don't know him..."

"That's why we are hosting a ball. It's for you to actually get to know him." Athena rearranged her pieces of the game.

"But, I don't think I'll love him" Percy's ears picked up the conversation and he stayed quiet.

"You'll learn to in time." Athena said, as Frederick 'ate' her knight. Annabeth hung her head and sighed. "You're dismissed." Percy knew that this was his cue that he had to get out with Annabeth. They walked out the door. Well, Percy walked. Annabeth stomped in the most unladylike manner. Percy knew that she was angry or confused.

"Annabeth, calm down." He said, grabbing her by the arm. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Why can't they see that I don't want to get married to a total stranger ? Especially a man that they think is so perfect. I don't want to marry anyone I don't love." Percy pulled Annabeth in for a hug and she let her tears fall silently.

"Shh... It's okay. You'll learn to love him. Maybe, he'll be a great guy." Percy's tongue felt like sandpaper and his heart thumped. Why did he feel like this ? Unknown to the both of them, a person was standing in the corner, watching them with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 7

Athena sighed as she looked out of the window. She was watching her young daughter who was growing up. It seemed like only yesterday Annabeth was born. Now, she's growing up and getting married. At least, that's what she planned at the moment. She thought back at what happened to Percy. She never really did know what Annabeth had said to him and Rachel that other day. And what was the deal with Edward ? He immediately resigned and she heard that he moved away. Putting two and two together, Athena can only theorize what had happened.

Outside, Annabeth was playing happily with Percy. She was pacing (her father didn't let her run) rather fast in the garden, trying to find a place to hide as Percy covered his eyes. Percy was smiling. He opened his eyes and suddenly jogged around, trying to find his daughter who was hiding behind a rose bush. She could be so childish at times. But Athena knew that she was only like that for a few people : her parents, Sally and Percy.

Athena heard a squeal and looked down. Percy had found her daughter. Athena shook her head, regarding her daughter's unladylike manner. She watched from above as Percy helped her up. That boy had always been so gentle with Annabeth. It was like as if Annabeth was a fragile artifact. Athena could only try to decipher his gaze at Annabeth. Maybe it was happiness ? Love ? Adoration ?

Athena couldn't lose another guard. They were already limited of experienced fighters. They couldn't lose more, especially now. According to Frederick, their was a spy among their company. The guy was jumping at any chance to destroy the fragile relationship between England and Sparta. Sparta was a strong country, they could wipe out half the English population. And Annabeth being a great asset in their lives here, she would be the main target.

Sure, Percy could defend her. He was unofficially her personal bodyguard. But, could he really protect her all the time ?

That's when Luke comes into the picture. Maybe, if Annabeth was married off to the Prince of Ireland, her risk of being in danger could lessen.

Then popped up another problem. What would Percy be doing when Annabeth is gone ? They were attached to the hip since childhood. Separating them would be a nightmare to both of them.

"Athena," A voice interrupted her thoughts. Athena turned to see Aphrodite. The beautiful lady walked gracefully across the room and was next to Athena in an instance. "Do you see what I see ?"

Athena raised an eyebrow at the question. "And what do you see that I'm meant to see ?"

"True love." Aphrodite's eyes lit up when she said this. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Love is abstract. It is merely a temporary feeling," Athena explained, dully. Aphrodite sighed.

"No, sometimes it stays. It is not abstract. Love can be divided and you know it. But the one love she has yet to experience is the attraction to an opposite sex. And I think that feeling is blooming between Percy and her" Aphrodite stated.

"Best friends can't fall in love with each other." Athena protested.

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled. "Who said ?"

"I did." Athena propped her chin with her hand. Aphrodite chuckled.

"You never believed in love did you ? It was always me." Aphrodite said, remembering the past. Athena rolled her eyes.

"It is a waste of time. It makes people do irrational things."

" But, it makes one feel the joy of life ! " Aphrodite reasoned. She put a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Don't do an arranged marriage. Don't marry Annabeth off to someone she doesn't love."

Athena's face hardened. "She'll learn to love him." The queen walked to the door and opened it to walk out. "The way I did." And with that, she closed the door behind her. Aphrodite sighed as she ran a hand through her luscious hair.

* * *

Malcolm smiled as he neared the port of England. It was a long time since he had been away and he was definitely happy to be back. Not to mention, he had brought home a young maiden whom he now called his wife. The people celebrated his arrival with happy faces and they wished the two wedded couple a happy life. They made their way to the palace.

Malcolm missed his mother, father and younger sister. He had heard that a few things had happened. He jut wished that they were rumours, simply gossip. But, even a part of him couldn't deny that the people of England won't lie about their favourite princess.

They arrived at the palace. The king and queen were already there, waiting for their arrival. Malcolm stepped out first before taking the hand of his wife. They walked gracefully towards the king and queen. Then they bowed.

"Mother, Father, meet my wife, Theresa." Malcolm introduced his wife. She was very fit and had long black hair. Athena smiled and embraced her son.

"You finally found a woman of your suiting." She said, almost tearfully. Annabeth smiled at the scene. She didn't deny that the girl was very pretty and she hoped that it was the best choice for her brother. After introductions have been made, they all stepped in for dinner.

Athena, Frederick and Malcolm chatted about what had happened. Annabeth just sat there deep in thought and Percy was busy with his food. Theresa was eating until suddenly she dropped her fork. Her face contorted to one with pain. Malcolm was at his wife's side in an instant. She started groaning and suddenly vomited on her plate. Annabeth looked away in disgust. Malcolm helped his wife up and took her to the royal doctor.

* * *

After a few minutes, dinner as cleaned up. Annabeth, her family and Percy sat at the table. A few moments later, Malcolm returned. His face was radiating happiness as he looked at everyone.

"Theresa is pregnant." He said, surprising everyone.

* * *

**Like the update ? Review. BTW, I won't be updating for 2 weeks because of an exam.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 8

" Announcing the arrival of Luke Castellan, Prince of Ireland." The guard said before the doors of the throne room were opened in a very dramatic way. The trumpets sounded and in walked a young man, with golden hair and gentle blue eyes. He walked in with such grace and mannerism. Prince Luke knelt before the king and queen.

"Rise, Prince Luke," said Frederick. Luke rose slowly and a small smile played on Athena's face as Frederick told the man to greet the princess. Annabeth was clad in a blue dress that had silver intricate designs. A week before the Prince arrived, she was asked to wear a yellow gown. After persuading and begging, she was finally let off to wear a dress but with a price : there would be a ball and she has to dance with the Prince.

Luke walked over to where Annabeth was, took her hand and kissed it before bowing. Annabeth curtsied and unknowingly let out a small smile. Just then, the guard announced the dance. Annabeth frowned.

"Would you like a dance, my princess ?" Asked Luke, curtly. Annabeth had a weird feeling when he called her 'his princess' but accepted the dance none the less. As Luke guided her to the dance floor, Annabeth caught Percy's eye. Her best friend had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. But, she didn't have time to decipher the look as Luke had put one of his hands on her waist and the other took her right hand.

Annabeth reluctantly turned her gaze to Luke and she put her left hand on his right shoulder. The music started and they moved in synchronization. Luke was smiling down at Annabeth and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, what do you like ?" Annabeth asked, starting up a conversation when she could.

"Well, I like horses, jogging, books, sword fighting and a lot more," answered Luke, sincerely. " What about you ?"

Annabeth grinned. "I like books, horses, jogging, little kids, architecture and a lot more." She answered. Suddenly, Luke felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Percy.

"May I cut in ?" He asked. Luke let go of Annabeth.

"Sure." Percy took his place in Luke's positing while the prince walked over to some girls standing out of the dance circle. As she spun around, Annabeth could see that one of the ladies was flirting with Luke. She frowned slightly.

"So, do you like that guy ?" asked Percy. Annabeth smiled.

"Percy, I only had the chance to ask him one question because of a certain someone." She replied in a joking tone. Percy pouted.

"So, you're saying that you don't want to dance with me ?" He asked, feigning hurt. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course I want to dance with you. It's just my mother expects me to get to know the Prince." Annabeth said. Percy grinned.

"You'll just have to get to know me, then." He teased, grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I already know you, silly." Annabeth remarked. She had the same grin Percy had on his face. Percy twirled her around and they danced among the other few couples.

Athena watched from afar as Percy and Annabeth danced. She frowned slightly. Wherever Annabeth was, Percy was always there. This would make it hard for her to get Annabeth and Luke together. She needed to devise a plan to separate those two. Even if it was just for one day.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning and got ready for her duties. But, one of her maids told her that all her duties were cancelled and she had to spend her time with Luke. The young princess groaned internally as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, despite her maids protests. Today, she donned a light green dress that reached to her knees. Another maid told her that Luke was waiting in the garden after she had her breakfast.

Annabeth walked slowly to the garden, dreading every minute of it. She wanted to spend the day with Percy or reading or learning. Not with Luke. She already did her side of the bargain. Annabeth sighed when she reached the garden. Luke was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. Annabeth sat down beside him and watched the flowing water.

"Hello, Princess." Luke greeted her. She responded with a nod, feeling extremely bored. Luke turned to her suddenly. " Can I just call you Annabeth ? I hate formalities. "That earned a smile from Annabeth.

"Sure you can. I hate formalities too." She said. Luke grinned.

"Great, you call me Luke and I'll call you Annabeth, deal ?" Luke held out his hand. Annabeth looked at it before shaking it without hesitation.

"So, I didn't get to know you last night. Tell me about yourself." Annabeth said, her head tilted to one side. Luke gave her a smile. "Well, I'm the Prince of Ireland." He joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"I already know that." She retorted. Luke joined her, laughing and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Hey, you can't nudge a girl." Annabeth nudged him back. Luke laughed.

"I thought it was, you can't hit a girl." Luke moved closer to nudge her. When he nudged her again, he accidentally added too much force, resulting in Annabeth falling onto the grass. Luke immediately stood up and helped Annabeth up.

"I am so sorry. I could have sworn that the bench was longer." He said, sitting back next to her.

"It's okay." Annabeth said turning to her right, where Luke was. He was far more closer than she thought. Their faces were a few inches apart and their breathing grew heavy. Luke leaned in and Annabeth debated with herself on whether or not to kiss him. At the last minute, she looked away.

"So, umm..." Annabeth looked at her hands on her lap, awkwardly. Luke cleared his throat, embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair. " What's your family like ?"

* * *

Percy stood on the balcony, overlooking the garden. He was told by Athena that Annabeth had extremely important errands. So, he was expected to leave her alone. He came out here instead. He didn't expect to see the Prince of Ireland and Annabeth to be in the garden.

He watched, quietly as they talked. And then they suddenly shook hands. Percy wondered what that was about. Then, they laughed together and nudged each other. Then, Annabeth fell and she brushed it off as if it was a small matter. That Percy didn't mind.

But when they almost kissed, Percy was hoping that a distraction would come their way. When they didn't, he felt really happy and sort of victorious. Percy wondered, _what is going on with me ? Why am I caring ? Why is this such a big deal to me ? Am I in love ? _

* * *

**Review !**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 9

Annabeth spent time and time with Luke. Over time, she grew fond of him and he of her. But, Annabeth's relationship with Percy dwindles and the sea green eyes man longs for his best friend back. Everyday, Percy watches Annabeth and Luke talk and flirt with each other from afar. Everyday, he feels this strange feeling in which Aphrodite calls 'love'. He refused to believe it.

One day, Luke went to town and Annabeth stayed at the castle. Percy took this opportunity to finally have some time with Annabeth. He searches for her everywhere and finally finds her in the library. His heart leaps with joy and he walks in, careful not to startle her. Her back was to him and she seemed pretty oblivious to her surroundings.

Percy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her. She shrieked in surprise and pried Percy's arms off of her. Her book was now laying on the floor after she dropped it and her hair was a mess. Annabeth huffed and picked the book up, setting it onto a nearby table. She glared at Percy and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's spend time together !" He said to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and flashed him a grin. "Sure," Percy smiled and led her out of the library. He walked her to the garden. Truth be told, it was kind of awkward between them, seeing as they barely spent some time together for the last few days. Annabeth looked at anywhere except for his face. She didn't know what to say or do. It was impossible for an awkward situation to be in between them.

"So...," Annabeth trailed off, not knowing what to talk about. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Her gaze rested upon the rose bush.

"So...," Percy copied her. His own attention was on the water fountain and far away from her. He had hoped that Annabeth would suggest something that they could do. Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Percy's face for a second.

"What do you want to do ? " She asked. Percy frowned for a split second before smiling.

"Let's go to the town!" He suggested. Annabeth had nothing better to do so she agreed and soon, they were on a coach, heading to the town square.

* * *

Athena shook her head as she looked out of the window. Her daughter was hanging out with Percy again. She had told the servants not to tell Percy where Annabeth was. But, he seemed to know her so much. Athena didn't want to get in between of their relationship. She just wanted to separate them a bit so that when they part, they won't be that devastated.

Athena knew where Luke went. He went to town for something important. The queen saw Percy lead Annabeth out of the garden and she had a nagging suspicion about where they are going.

* * *

Annabeth stepped out of the coach and her feet landed on the stoney ground. Percy stepped out after her. Annabeth had worn a cape over her head. As Percy led her around, Annabeth admired the scenery. She had rarely been to the town and she was thoroughly curious. Walking north, she saw some dancers, singers and entertainers. On her left were merchants selling goods.

The merchants were offering items at a very affordable price. There were also some fishmongers arranging their fish. Although the smell was disgusting, Annabeth was surprised that the fish were in such great conditions. Annabeth and Percy passed a beggar. The beggar was an old woman.

The woman's clothes were tattered and she had lost a tooth or two. Annabeth dropped two gold coins into the beggar's cup and quickly walked away. She heard the woman praise God for her good luck and smiled. Percy led Annabeth to a baker's stall. He told her to stay there.

Annabeth saw a young girl reach for a loaf of bread. Annabeth, out of pity, paid for the bread and gave it to her. The young girl gingerly took the bread with her hands and ran away, hiding behind a barrel. Annabeth watched her with interest. The girl kept peeking out, chewing the bread now and then as if she was deciding whether Annabeth was an enemy or not.

Annabeth chuckled at the girl's adorableness. She decided to approach the young girl. Slowly, she walked towards the girl.

"Hello ?" She greeted the little girl. At first, the girl ignored her and continued eating. After a few minutes, the girl looked up , her eyes meeting Annabeth's.

"Are you gonna take the bwead ?" asked the girl. Annabeth shook her head as she crouched down to that girl's height. She gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Where's your mother ?" She asked. The girl shook her head.

"She's gone... Pwiest said that she went to heav... hea... heaven," The girl asked. Annabeth frowned and felt in her pocket for some money. She took out a small sack of money looked at the young girl.

"What's your name ?"

"Julia..."

"Come on, I'm gonna get someone to look after you," Annabeth took the young girl's hand and approached a nearby grocer.

"Hello, me name's Grover. What can I do for you ?" asked the rather cheery grocer. Annabeth gently pushed Julia forward.

"I want you to look after her, Grover." Annabeth said. She pulled her hood back and Grover gasped when he saw the princess. Then, Annabeth immediately pulled the hood back on. " Please, for me, the princess. I'll pay you every month." Annabeth laid some gold coins on the table.

"You want me to take care of a little girl ?" He asked, looking at Julia curiously. Annabeth nodded. Then, Grover broke into a smile.

"My wife and I have always wanted a child. Thank you." He crouched down to Julia's height and smiled. "What's her name ?"

"Julia..."

Grover grinned. "Well, Julia, I'm gonna be your new daddy. You tell me what you want and I'll buy it !"

Julia looked at him cautiously. "I want bwead." Grover stood up straight.

"Sure. You can choose which one you want," He took her by the hand and collected the money on the table. Then, he took Julia to the baker's stall. Annabeth grinned. She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Wow, I never knew the princess was clumsy," said a familiar voice. Annabeth looked up to see Luke. She grinned.

"Luke, why hello," She greeted, smiling.

"How lucky am I ? I have to go to town and now you are here to keep me company." He said, before fumbling for something in his pocket. Annabeth tilted her head.

"What are you looking for ?" She asked.

"Hold on. I want to give you something." Suddenly, Luke got on one knee and there was a small box with a ring in it.

"Princess Annabeth Chase, would you do the honour of being my wife ?"

* * *

**What did you think ? Luke and Annabeth's relationship grew and then Luke wants to marry her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Amy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 10

"I," Annabeth's eyes were tearing up. Her heart was so full of emotion. "I do."

Luke immediately stood up and kissed her right there. It was so full of passion. He pulled back for a second to slip the ring onto her finger, before kissing her again. Somehow, Annabeth's arms wound up around his neck while his hands were on her hips. They didn't care if people saw them or anything. But, someone cared that they were kissing in public. That someone happens to be Percy. He had went to a nerby stall and bought a bead necklace for Annabeth. As a token of their friendship. He knew that it would be quite ridiculous, giving her something that had no value to the eyes of the public but to them, it could show their friendship.

"Excuse me," Percy interrupted them. He wasn't fine with the idea of seeing them kiss. And he heard about the engagment from the crowd. His heart sank and he slipped the bead necklace into his pocket. "We should get back to the palace." The engaged couple pulled away, smiling adoringly to one another. They made their way to the carriage and Percy got in first. Annabeth and Luke sat side by side, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. It made Percy want to puke but at the same time, he wished that it was him she was smiling at. He wished that it was him that she was getting married to. More importantly, she wished that it was him that Annabeth was in love with.

When they reached the palace, Luke and Annabeth made no haste in announcing their engagement. The king and queen were very happy and Malcolm and Theresa were too. However, Aphrodite and Sally had smiles on their faces but their eyes were dull as if their plans were ruined. Immediately, the wedding date was set and Queen Athena made a letter to send to the seamstress, requesting her at the palace. Percy sat out of their conversation, uninterested. He kept staring at the ground or outside. He couldn't bear to look at Annabeth and see her in the hands of another.

"Percy," Aphrodite approached him. He greeted her with a small smile. The lady touched his shoulder carefully, as if expecting him to burst into flames. "Are you alright ?" Percy felt the urge to look into Aphrodite's eyes. So he obeyed. In Aphrodite's eyes, he caught the look on his face. His unhappiness. Percy looked back at the ground.

"I'm fine, Lady Aphrodite," He said. "Don't worry about me. I'm happy about the wedding."

Aphrodite shook her head as if his answer amused her. "Really, young man ? If you are fine and happy about the wedding, then why aren't you over there with her ?"

Percy swallowed, his throat felt dry. "I'm just... overwhelmed, is all."

Aphrodite chuckled. "Percy, you remind me of someone."

Percy couldn't help but ask. "Who ?"

"Annabeth,"The young man raised an eyebrow, encouraging the lady top continue. " When you were getting married to Rachel, she would have a look in her eyes. It is the same look you have right now. Tell me, have you felt any attractions to her ?"

Percy shrugged, embarrassed. " A little." Aphrodite smiled, a genuine smile on her face.

"Then that is good," She concluded. Percy let a sigh come out of his mouth.

"How is that good if I can't have her ?" He countered. Aphrodite patted him on the back.

"Just keep believing," Percy wanted to argue with her but the queen's sister walked away and he was soon called by Annabeth. She invited him to join her and Luke as they have tea. Being a gentleman, he declined politefully and insisted that the happy couple have their first tea together as an engaged couple. Annabeth wanted to argue but Luke said that Percy was right. Annabeth retreated with an adorable pout on her face.

Percy walked to his room and laid on the bed. He was confused, sad and unhappy. Aphrodite left him with a lot of questions on his mind. He didn't like to think and ponder on something too much but now since he rarely did, he had a rather big headache. He sat up and decided to grab a cup of tea for himself and lounge in the pantry. When he arrived at the pantry, the nice cook gave him a hot cup of tea and told him to sit at the table while she got him some crumpets. Percy cooled his drink and took a sip of it. He happened to glance at the window only to see Luke giving Annabeth a kiss. The water that went down his throat suddenly felt like acid.

Percy put his cup down and frowned. _I'm just overreacting. I shouldn't be jealous of them_, He stressed to himself as he stared at the cup blankly.

_Yes, you should. You are in love with her, _A part of him provoked him. Percy ignored the urge to argue with himself when the cook brought the crumpets. He picked one up and ate it. It tasted so delicious. He complimented the cook and she beamed. After that, she set back to work, humming a happy tune. Percy sighed. Why couldn't he be that happy.

_Don't worry, Percy. Your happiness will come, _A voice told him from out of no where. Percy frowned and asked himself on how that could happen.

_Just keep believing, _A voice that sounded much like Aphrodite's echoed through his mind. He decided to take her advice and plant a seed of hope in his heart. He hoped that the seed will grow into a blooming plant.

* * *

**Okay, I am not deleting the story. However, BeautiWind is taking over the story for me. She will be sending chapters to me and I will post the chapter and her AN. From time to time, I will add an AN of my own about how I view tha chapter. I hope that you still believe in me.**

***By the way, I am supplying the plot of the story. I'll let her write about it in her own way. She is free to put in some drama as long as it ends how my plot does. **


	11. Chapter 11

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 11**  
**

Annabeth is happy, if you might say, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was off in something. Did she miss anything?

At the moment, she was in her room balcony, looking on out to the city. She has only been out here whenever something big occurs or when she needs to think. Right now, she seems to be doing a bit of both.

She had never thought of marriage. She knew she would be up there, getting wedded by her father to her one true love. Not in those exact words. Now everything seemed to be turning into a reality so surreal and fast.

Over the past few days, Luke and Annabeth have grown together rather quickly. They now have the trust tell each other anything. That is one of the reasons she accepted the proposal. Sure, he was older that her by a few years but he acted like such a child at times. And being all true to her duties, Annabeth needed limited immaturity from time to time.

Aside from all her feelings to herself, it did feel good to please her parents—especially her mother. The expression on her mother's face, when they announced the engagement, was very pleasing to see. She had finally given her the look Annabeth had been waiting for. The look that said, you finally did something right. All throughout her life, she had expected to see it when she had passed her studies with her royal teacher, or when she had managed to stay on a horse without falling, or even when she had learned to keep her golden blonde frizzy hair in place. Anything. But the time finally came and she felt like a true princess. A princess that could definitely rule without having to wait on the approval of others.

Percy.

Suddenly Percy popped into her mind. She somewhat hurt with him. He didn't hang around the party. No one seemed to notice but I did. He was completely out of the celebration. He didn't sit near her. He didn't say anything. Or at least look at her. And it hurt. It hurt terribly.

Percy just sat out of everything. Since the ride back to the castle from town he hadn't said a word to her.

She wondered what happened to him.

Well anyway, before today the silence had just been awkward and weird. She hated that but what could she do.

Sighing, she headed to her bed. She put the cup of now-cold tea she had been holding on her nightstand wrapped herself in her covers.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to her mother and servants urging her to get up.

"Hurry, Annabeth. Your father has urgent news. Hurry, get dressed and meet us down at the throne room in ten." the queen said, her eyes wide in exasperation.  
Athena rushed out of the room and Annabeth just sat in at the side of her bed with the servants tugging and pulling on her tangled hair. Soon she dressed and prepped.  
When she stepped in the throne room, there was grand commotion about. Everyone was arguing a subtly but angrily. It was a complete ruckus. She had somehow spotted Luke at the other side of the room conversing with another delegate. She rushed toward him. When she reached Luke, the delegate bow and said, "Milady, and stepped down.

"Good morning, my sweet." He said every so nicely.

"Well is it? Everyone is frantic." She stated, extending an arm to show him all the people.

He seemed hesitant as to telling her something. He rubbed his temple, as if he had a headache, which he might have due to all the noise.

"Luke, what is the matter?" she asked, putting an arm on his shoulder.

He took her free hand and held it between his two hands. "We have received word that France is planning to attack. "

"That old rivalry?" the blonde princess asked. England and France go far back as to wars and attacks. "Is a new uprising at birth?"

"Afraid so, my dear princess." He said, sadly.

"And how come we know this? Who gave such wording?" she asked.

"Your fathe—" Luke was interrupted by her father who called peace in the throne room.

"Order! We haven't even started the damned battle and we begun our own?" said the king. He was sitting in his throne as a rightful king should and was dressed in usual royal getup.

Queen Athena was to his right and sitting in her perfect posture. Malcolm was seated to his left with a worried frown.

Everyone took their seats leaving the red-carpeted aisle wide open. Annabeth took her seat at her usual place with Luke at her side. Sally, Theresa, and Aphrodite stood at the back of the room near the wide open throne room doors. They don't like political meetings and by all means, this particular meeting was one of them. Percy stood by the end of the rows of seated delegates. He gave Annabeth a confident smile. The smallest of smiles, actually.

"As we know, in the past month, most of our representatives have gone all over Europe for political purposes. Most of you don't know of those purposes. I beg your pardon in that matter, for not being in the clear about all this. Actually the reason is that we have gotten threats from France over these past few months of an uprising or worse, a war. England took long to reconstruct ourselves and therefore we can't afford a new war. Economically, population wise, and monarchy wise we just can't. We have tried several times to make truce with France in the near past but they don't seem to understand." king took a breath. It gave a few seconds so that all around present can let it sink in.

"Apparently, the war is defined and cannot be maintained. Even if we say no or backfire, France will shoot. Besides, England has a reputation to keep. It has been damaged so much. We cannot let it happen anymore." Athena presumed.  
A delegate rose and said, "Your highness, if I may?"

The royals merely nodded.

"We can't just go to war. England is in too much of a recovery process. You said so yourself, my royal king. Besides, for a war to occur, both parties have to agree and sign a document. I haven't signed anything. Neither have my fellows here. With all due respect, Your Highness, what do you mean to do if you have no ants in the colony?" he pressured. He was a stout man with a gray mustache and a bald spot on the top of his head. His piercing blue eyes seemed to be calculating how to fry you to ashes if you didn't agree with him.

"Governor Healy, with due respect, the matter was decided. This war doesn't follow normal and formal standards. It's childish even but what can we do when the entire country of France is on our tails about the war? Nothing. The war is decided and it is happening. We will need to recruit every single healthy and young man out there to defend our position." The king turned to Luke and Annabeth's heart sank.  
Without the king saying a word, Luke rose. "You can count on my services, Your Highness. Ireland would surely aid England in this war."

The king smiled gratefully. Others complied too. Other stayed back but most stood. At least England has more than half its population in line.

Once everyone settled, Athena rose. "Great. Sure go to war. But what about my daughter's wedding to Luke. It's not for a few weeks. And this war seems to be coming on us fast. What to do?"

Annabeth blushed for an apparent reason as did Luke. The wedding seemed a bizarre thing to discuss in a time like this.

"Mother please. Some other ti—" Annabeth tried but Athena raised a hand in halt.

"No, no." she said, "We cannot have your wedding before a war as planned. It is bad luck."

"It is?" Annabeth asked.

"Why yes!" Athena exclaimed.

Annabeth glanced at Luke. He had a smirk on his perfect pink lips.

"The wedding will have to be after the war. Oh no… Is that possible? Can you two hold onto each other for that long?" the cloud-flown queen said.  
They both nodded.

"Oh alright." Athena plopped gracefully on her throne. "But it could be months, years, decades, even centuries! France is known for its bloody wars."  
Luke rose, facing Annabeth with those sparkling blue eyes. "I would wait a thousands years for Annabeth. A war will not come between us."

Annabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was truly a lucky princess. I don't deserve someone as pure-hearted as Luke. She thought.  
She smiled and then the king dismissed the session. Luke had to arrange matters with the king so Annabeth left the throne room alone.  
She searched the crowd for a certain green eyed boy.  
She managed to get to the pantry and Annabeth found him there eating a crumpet gazing on out to the fountain.

"Percy?" Annabeth said gently.

He turned; crumbs were on his chin, "Your Highness."

He bowed.

Annabeth stood there, struck by his action. He knew she didn't like it he bowed and called her formal titles. Something is wrong.

"Percy?" she repeated.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "My Princess, do you need anything?"

Annabeth found herself stepping closer to him. She wiped the crumbs under his chin and took a step back to her old spot. "Yes, I do, actually."

He waited, still not meeting her eyes. "Yes?"

"I need you to tell me why you have been avoiding me?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"With all respect, I haven't done such thing, Your Highness." He replied.

"Don't lie to me. Ever since yesterday morning, not a word from you has approached me." She said, crossing her arms.

"There is nothing to say, Your highness." He said, plainly.

Annabeth was getting angry. He was hiding something. "Please, Percy. What is going on between us?"

Then Percy looked up. His eyes were deep as if they were in pain. She wanted to hug him to help his deep pain to go away.

"Our deal is broken, Annabeth. That is what is going on…" Percy said sternly. He was hurt. She knew it. But why? He walked passed the blonde princess, shutting the door behind him, leaving her more confused that before.

* * *

**Hello, I would like to present myself. I am BeautiWind. Author of five stories and a complete Percy Jackson addict. I love Percabeth. I have offered myself to write the rest of this story following Amy's plotline. Most authors go through those times where no inspiration comes and we find ourselves stuck. Anyway, I hope you learn to accept me for this story. **  
**I guess I did a good job writing my first chappie in this story. I hope you like it. Feel free to give me advice if you think I need it. If not then enjoy! Don't worry. Amy will be reading the chappie to see if it follows her idea and if things need to be changed or not. **  
**Happy reading!**  
**~BeautiWind –heart-**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Hello ! So, how did you like reading the first chapter BeautiWind wrote ? Review ! By the way, I added the small part : "I'm sure Ireland would aid England in this war". Well it was something along that line... I hope BeautiWind won't mind. **

**Anyway, till the next chapter !**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 12

The past few days, the castle has been in big commotion. Percy has been waking up earlier than usual to the sounds of yells of the soldiers coming in from Ireland.

But he doesn't really care about the soldiers coming. He cares about Annabeth and how she had somehow betrayed him.

_ "So, we're good?" Annabeth asked, hopeful. Percy pondered on that for a moment._

_"I guess but you have to promise to never keep a secret from me again." Percy said, finally. Annabeth nodded._

_"Deal!" They shook hands._

He remembered that time when he was about to marry Rachel and Annabeth knew of Rachel's betrayal. Maybe Annabeth wasn't keeping a secret from him now but it felt that way. She was pretending to be in love.

Or is he mistaken and she is really in love with Luke.

Luke is noble man who, Percy has no doubt, will treat Annabeth respectfully and with care. But it just didn't feel. Percy has known Annabeth since… forever and she is, somewhat, different.

He also remembers Queen Athena's words to Annabeth when they announced she was to marry Luke.

_…he will arrive and you two would dance and fall in love_, were her words.

Almost choking Percy wanted to scream at that moment. He didn't want Annabeth marrying another person. Maybe the feeling was jealousy. He had to admit it. He was jealous. He was jealous that Annabeth was giving that loving stare at Luke. He was jealous that Annabeth held the ring that meant compromise with Luke. He was absolutely jealous that once Annabeth says I do she will be taken from Percy's hold and taken away to another country with Luke.

With Luke…

Did Annabeth feel this way when he was about to marry Rachel? If so, how did she survive?

Of course, she didn't have those stares from Athena every time she wanted to hang out with him. He has the sense that Athena wants to separate them, drift them apart. But why?

So here he was in the pantry, sitting on the center island, eating one of his mother's delicious blue crumpets. How she made them blue, Percy had no clue.

He had no idea what he was doing here, alone in the pantry before the sun even awoke.

"Perseus…" came a voice that startled him from behind. He jumped, almost dropping his crumpet.

He turned around and saw that the beautiful queen was standing in front of him. He stood and bowed for her sake.

"My queen," he said as he bowed.

"I mean no harm but rid of those customs, Perseus. I don not need formalities of those whom will hate me." Athena said, her gray eyes cold as ice. He didn't recognize that.

"I am afraid I don't understand," said Percy, frowning.

"Then I shall get to the point so you do understand. I don't want you near me daughter." She said, taking a step towards him, almost making him bump into the center island.

She continued. "I want you away from my daughter. I don't want her to receive mixed feelings from you. She is to marry Luke. She has to."

"I-I…" Percy stumbled as he tried to process what he just heard.

The queen watched him, amused, "I hope I had made myself clear, Perseus. I care for you. You were like a second son. You were raised in the castle, were taught values and principles of a true gentleman, and… loyalty. That loyalty comes with a price. Pain. The pain in seeing someone you care for, leave. I am trying to ease that pain for you. I know you have true feeling for Annabeth. What type of feelings, I do not wish to know of. Since you are loyal, you will be in much longing for her. And that is why I want you away."

Percy stayed quiet.

She continued once more. "I will grant you the time Luke is at war to stay at Annabeth's side. I have a bad feeling about this war. I have a feeling that pain will be at my daughter's door. That is why you are to stay with her. It's just a motherly feeling but it's deep, so deep it scares me."

Percy was stunned. What was she saying?

He asked, "Is she leaving for Ireland after the war?"

She simply answered. "Yes." And with that she walked out of the room.

He needed fresh air. If he complies with the queen's wishes, will he be the one whom will be keeping a secret from Annabeth? That he is just at her side because of her mother's request?

No, he refused to think like that. He walked to the fountain and dipped his fingers delicately on the water, creating ripples to disperse.

"Fire!" he heard someone yell.

Suddenly, he jumped from a loud sound coming from outside the barriers of the castle.

His instincts told him that now England was at war…

* * *

Annabeth woke to a loud boom! sound. Soon Sally barged in. She seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Annabeth hurry…" she said, still searching, "War has begun."

"Sally? Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, flipping her legs over the bed and blew out a candle that had been burning all night.

"Where is Percy!" she yelled desperately. Just then a frantic Percy ran into the room.

"I'm right here! I'm right here!" he yelled, running to Annabeth and putting a long shawl over her. "The guard up front told me to hide you. Protection regulations. Come on…"

He reached for her mother and the three of them went out to the back of the castle passing the garden. There was a small out house meant for protection to the royal family. Malcolm and Theresa were there, according to Percy. Some guards, as well. The king and queen were meant to stay out for a while to clarify some issues. This is just the beginning of the war. For every war that has ever occurred, any royal goes to this out house.

Bits and pieces of wood and metal were flying everywhere. Thank goodness Percy had put the shawl over her.

They arrived and she sat on a wooden chair.

She just can't believe Luke is out there risking his life for her country. He had left two days ago for the war. He had gathered as much soldiers as he could find and managed to bring them to England.

She missed him terribly.

She kept staring at her ring with the sound of cannons being shot.

* * *

  
**Months Later…**

Almost ten months of war have gone by. It seems to be seizing now, though.

This evening, Annabeth's parents have called for her to deliver news to her. She has no clue as to what news they have to deliver.

It's worrying her. She has a weird uncontrollable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Thankfully, Percy was at her side. During these tough months, he has been there being company and comfort. She needed that.

"What do you think your parents need to say?" Percy asked her, starting to walk backward in front of her.

She giggled a bit. He kept looking behind him to see if he wasn't going to trip.

"Frankly, I don't know but I have a feeling it's bad, Percy…" she said, quietly.

"You too?" he asked, his sea green eyes twinkling.

She frowned. Soon they were in front of the throne room. They both took a deep breath. Percy opened the door for her and she entered. She was really worried now. She glanced at her parents. Her mother was crying, a sight you never see. Her father had those beady brown eyes full of sadness.

"Mother? Father? What is the matter?" she asked.

Her mother approached her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Sorry? For what?" Annabeth questioned, her chest filling with dread.

Her father stood, "He was a hero. Truly."

"What are you talking about?" Percy and she said in unison.

Athena looked straight into her daughter's eyes, "Luke was killed during battle."

Annabeth, in state of shock, began to back away from her mother, shaking her head vigorously. She couldn't believe it. Killed? She soon bumped into someone behind her, Percy, and stopped. He held her, wrapping his arms around her.

"No!" she yelled and with that she collapsed into Percy's arms.  


* * *

  
**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the amazing response from all of you. Thank you for accepting me. So I hope you like this chapter. I would like to apologize if this doesn't reach your expectations. Clearly, this is not my best work. My head has been clouded with a bunch of chiz and frankly I have a lot to do. I have a bunch of tests to do, missing assignments, and etc I have to catch up on. I rather not keep you bored with my issues. **  
**I absolutely promise to do better in the next chapter.**  
**I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a review at the end. Thanks! You guys are great.**  
**~BeautiWind –heart-**  
******PS – I will try to update this story weekly on the weekends. Today is a weekday so don't get used to that. Weekends only. :)**

* * *

**A/N : **

**I have tests coming up too. Anyway, I like this chapter. It is going with my plot and I am proud that the news is already here. I think there's going to be major Percabeth soon. *wink***


	13. Chapter 13

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 13

_"No!" she yelled and with that she collapsed into Percy's arms._

When Annabeth woke up, she knew she had fainted. Yet she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to breathe. She didn't want to live, period. She might have passed out but she knew perfectly why. She was aching. Her heart was falling apart because the man she learned to love in this passed time is now gone. She couldn't bare it. She could feel a pair of strong arms around her and she immediately knew it was Percy holding her. He was stroking her front long bangs, parting them away from her eyes.

She felt a hand on her own and a voice along with it. "Oh my little girl, please wake up."

There was a silence but then it began again. "Then again, maybe its better for her to not wake up. It will be too much for her to handle."

She recognized the voice as her mother, the queen.

"Maybe we should take her to her room." She felt Percy's voice vibrate through her.

"Alright, I'll help you." said her father, his heavy footsteps approaching her.  
Percy tighten his arms around her. "No it's alright, sir. I can manage."

In one swift movement, Percy lifted Annabeth into his arms and headed to what she though of as her room. He laid her softly on the bed and he laid a blanket over. She felt the bed shift as his weight was added to it.

Annabeth stayed still. She needed time to think. She knew that if she awoke her parents wouldn't let her breathe much less think. And she needed to think. She needed to let it all sink in.

Luke was killed. But they were going to get married. She was going to be his. They had so much planned. A family. A kingdom. A life. But now it was all gone. He was gone.

Oh how much she loathed the person who dared take Luke away from her. She just wanted to jab his heart down tear it to pieces. Luke was noble man. A prince, yes, but noble. Humble with a heart of gold. He cared for his people. He cared for her.  
Right then and there, a tear escaped her shut eye. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out here. She fluttered her eyes open and suddenly, her parents and Percy surrounded her.

"Annabeth…" said Percy with a sigh of relief.

"You're awake dear!" said the queen as she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"How are you sweetie." said her father, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Is it true?" Annabeth asked.  
Her parents were to shaken up with her awakening that they couldn't respond. Percy spoke.

"Yes, Beth. It is. But he is a hero. He wouldn't have gone away without fulfilling his duty. We won the war. He died a hero."

"No! He can't be!" Annabeth cried. She sat up and buried her face in her hands. Percy came up and held her but she rejected him. She swiftly got off the bed and ran out the room. She ran and ran.

When she stopped she noticed she was at the garden but in a little part at the back of it. There she played with Percy as kids till sunset. No one would find them there. She sat on a stone bench. She ended up falling of the bench and on to the fresh moist grass.

Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the other person who knew of this place. Percy.

He pulled her up to the bench. "Talk, Beth."

"I can't believe he is gone. We were going to get married. We were going to raise a family, begin a life. We were in love. In love! I loved him and vise versa. I don't think I can keep going on. I can't take it. He was an amazing man. He was… he was…" she stopped. Her breathe kept cutting her short.

"I just don't think my heart can go on…" she said at last.

Percy looked hurt. His expression looked forced. "Yes it can."

"No…"

"Yes!"  
"No Per—" she said.

"NO!"

"Perc—" she was cut off by Percy who crashed his lips on hers. She astonished at the moment but she quickly reacted. Her lips moved in sync with his. It was a salty kiss due to her tears. His lips were soft; she could sense that much at the moment.  
Percy put a hand on her neck and Annabeth wrapped her arms around his. He pulled back and wouldn't meet her eyes but he still said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you that kiss, Beth. I'm sorry. You are hurting right now and don't want to take advantage of you."  
He stood up, planted a kiss on her tear- stained cheek and left.

"What did just happened?" Annabeth asked herself once he left.

_He kissed you and you kissed back._ said her mind.

Annabeth gets up and starts to head back to her room. Her hand lifted up to her lips where her lips were still moist from the kiss. Percy kissed her. She couldn't shake the feeling of how right it felt. It was on impulse, yes, but it seemed as if he was waited for it to happen…  
She shook the thought out of her head and continued to think about Luke.

_Luke._

His eyes, so blue. The way they look down on her. His golden blond hair, shining through the sunlight. His laugh, so melodious. His lips, oh so soft and undemanding. He didn't want anything from her. He loved her unconditionally. No matter what.  
_Life is unfair._ She thought.

She reached her room. She plopped on the ground and sobbed. As she sobbed she thought. Her mind never shut off. Her mind thought of Percy's kiss.  
She could tell he didn't mean anything harmful but yet he seemed to want it. Could he love her more that a lifelong friend?

Or yet, does _she_ love_ him_ more than a lifelong friend?

She fell asleep on the floor with that thought vivid in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for bearing with me. Here is your chapter. I hope you like it. It is short but very important to the plot. Amy can tell you that. Anyway please tell me if you like it in a review. Percabeth Fluff.**  
**I am still taking tests and chiz so updates might be a little late. Bare with me a bit more. **  
**Another thing, please check out my BFF and my's account. We made one for a story we have in mind. Right now there is a one shot series. Give it a shot, please. Thanks.**  
**Account: SweetDarkMelody**  
**Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**  
**~BeautiWind –heart-**

* * *

**Amy's A/N : **

**I liked how this chapter turned out. **

**Anyway, BAD news. **

**My Little Mischievous Owl aka my writer side, has gotten diagnosed with a case of Writer's Block. Since the cure is only time, I suggest you guys wait for me to update. **

**I don't know what story I am gonna update but it'll be soon. I'm sort of in the writing mood.**


	14. Chapter 14

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 14

Percy looked at the platter full of crumpets. He really wanted one but even that, he thought he didn't deserve. He just stared at them, longingly. And there he stood, in the middle of the kitchen leaning against the island. He rested his head on his hand. Just by the expression on his face, his mother Sally knew something was up.

"Percy?" she asked, trying to get her son's focus.

He didn't notice and she tried again. And again. Nothing. She almost gave up trying to get his attention and was about to leave when Percy spoke.

"Do you think I am a thief, mother?" he asked.

Sally blinked. "Why would you ask such think, Percy. Did you take something you shouldn't have?"

Percy nodded sadly.

Sally panicked a bit. "What did you take?"

"Advantage by a kiss." He confessed. He let his arm relax and let his head plop down.

"What?" Sally said dumbfounded.

Percy lowered his voice and said, "I kissed Annabeth a few days ago. I was too caught up in the moment. I stole a kiss and left her there. At this time, when she is hurting more than ever."

"Oh Percy. Don't feel bad. You did the right thing. But at the wrong time." Sally patted his shoulder.

"Right thing? How did I do the right thing?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Percy, it is clear you have true feeling for Annabeth. Love, you could say. But sadly, you showed it to her too late and at a wrong time. As to your question, you are not a thief. You are just bad at your timing. That's all. Give her some time, son. She needs to process two major things: Luke's death and your kiss. They are too many things going on at the moment. I recommend you stay away from her for a short period. Maybe a week or two." said Sally, trying to help her son.

Percy could only nod.

"Help yourself to crumpets. They are scrumptious." Said Sally and as she left with a tray with tea.

He looked at the crumpets then looked away in disgust. Not because they might be gross but because he still thought they were too good for him. He decided to leave. He needed air.  
He walked through the hallways of the castle to reach the entrance.

Maybe he should go into town.

But then Luke's proposal would come to mind so he thought otherwise.

Maybe he should go to the garden.

But then he would remember the kiss. And Rachel.

At the moment he could decided where to land his feet but knew where to sit his toochie. On the floor. So he slumped against a wall of a random hallway and slid down to the ground. He leaned back his head to the wall and shut his eyes. He shut them oh so tight  
he could see red spots dancing about.

He sighed loudly. What did he do?

He just kissed Annabeth and ruined his only friendship. And possibly his one true love…

And now he is getting full of sap.

Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Has anyone ever experienced a jump or a jerk in their sleep? You're sleeping and all of the sudden you jerk and you're instantly awake or impatient? Well that is what happened to Percy. He jerked. And now he couldn't go back to sleep. He knew he wasn't in a hallway. He was on a soft surface with enough sunlight in the room. It bothered him.

He looked around the room and noticed something familiar to it. A canopy bed above him, a brown drawer in front of him, and a vanity full of makeup and brushes, and blonde girl sleeping on the futon were some of the things he spotted.

Wait blonde girl? He sat up and looked at the sight in front of him. The blonde was breathing smoothly with a hand over her stomach and a cup of tea in the other. She seemed as if she was waiting. Her cerulean blue dress was wrinkled and ragged. Her hair was a hill of tangles.

Percy slid off the bed and approached the blonde. He placed a hand on her knee and shook her gently.

"Annabeth?" he said.

Annabeth jerks in her sleep too. She awoke and Percy immediately regretted it. He looked in to her eyes and they looked hurt and broken. Cloudy. Stormy. Rainy. Stormy Gray.

"Oh Percy. You are awake. I saw you passed out in the hallway near the smoke room. I thought your might have drunk a bit." She said to him, relieved.

"No I didn't drink. I don't drink even if I feel the need." Percy stated.

She nodded and straightened her dress a bit.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. They wouldn't their eyes and they just stayed still.

Annabeth broke the ice in an unexpected way.

"That kiss... I need to know what it meant to you."

"Oh Annabeth, that kiss doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to. You are hurting and grieving. I don't want to give mixed signals." Percy clarified. Though he lied a bit and he knew it.

That kiss meant a heck of a lot. It meant everything to him. It meant, even thought it was a bad timing, that he truly loves her.

She looked disappointed with his answer. "No! I felt that kiss. You too! It felt… perfect. You felt how our lips moved in rhythm. You also felt the desire. It couldn't have just only been me. You felt it."

Of course he felt that. He felt that and even more. Sure it might have been a hurt and unexpected kiss but it was meant to happen at some point.

He stayed quiet but his eyes said everything. Annabeth smiled. Tears filled her eyes, as he could see, but she ignored them. She blinked them away and stood up. Percy could feel her fresh strawberry breath on his lips. They were so close.

The next part happened oh so fast he couldn't register. Annabeth crashed, softly, her lips on his. He was surprised but didn't stop and back away. He disobeyed his mother and deepened the kiss. He couldn't get over the fact that his lips were the perfect fit with hers.

But he couldn't do this to her. Not yet, at least.

He pulled away and said, "Annabeth, I can't. Not when Luke is still vivid in your mind. Not when your feelings are mixed up. I can't do this to you. You are to special to make a mistake, we could probably make later, and ruined us. We have to make things right."

Annabeth seemed to understand. "We just have to get used to things being mistakes around here. We have made to many at some point. But this, I am positive won't be. But I will give it time. You right. We have to make things right."

"Right." Percy planted a kiss on her forehead and turned on his heel. He shut the door behind him.

He was determined to make her his at some point of his life. But he had an entire life to accomplish that. And he would only do that if she wants to be his. If not, he as to move on.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to update before I go on my trip to Arizona. I live in the USA and Thanksgiving is this week so I'm going to visit my aunt with my mom.**

**Pumpkin Pie Time! (:+:) (:+:) (:+:)**

**Anyways, how did you guys like that Percabeth fluff? Cute? Too soon? Adorable? I'm gonna cry? Ehh, not feeling it… Drop a review and tell me 'kay? 'Kay.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my USA readers! Enjoy the pie and bring Amy and I some! Thanks! That reminds me, I would like to give thanks for all you readers out there that support this story and my other stories as well as Amy's. We wouldn't be here, motivated, without you guys!**

**What do you guys give thanks for?**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS – Excuse any mistakes. It's 12pm where I live. Kk bye!**

* * *

**Amy's A/N:**

**Frankly, Percy's favourite snack in this story is crumpets...**

**Review as I post my new chapter for Elite Bodyguard Much ?**


	15. Chapter 15

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 15

**Nearly a Year Later…**

"We are having a welcome back ball for my daughter. Remember her, Annabeth? Piper. She is about your age." Aphrodite exclaimed.

Of course Annabeth remembered her cousin. Piper is only a year younger but she was taken away by her father to live in France.

Her father is in the French Military and that is why Aphrodite and Piper's father had to separate. The news of the commitment was too much to handle for both governments. So they had to part. Piper had a more French complexion so she would fit in more with the French. Annabeth hadn't seen her since then but tonight she was coming.

"Of course. I have truly missed her." Annabeth reciprocated the same feeling Aphrodite was feeling. "Aunt, may I ask you a question in sincere care?"

She nodded and Annabeth proceeded. "Are you also waiting to see Tristan? I know you still fancy him after all this time."

They walked through the castle hallways in silence for a while.

Alas Aphrodite answered, "Of course I am. I still love him, Annabeth. It was not fair that because of a rivalry, we had to part. I love him."

_No wonder my aunt is a true romantic._ Annabeth thought.

"Hopefully you can bend things again to be together." Annabeth told her.

"Oh no. He is just coming to drop Piper her and make sure she finds someone to settle with. She needs to be wed before she turns the age limit." Aphrodite seemed to be convincing herself.

"Alright… Let us go outside. Maybe Piper has arrived." Annabeth pinched her dress up and head forward with Aphrodite not far after.

Soon they arrived at the entry of the castle. They stopped just when the drawbridge was falling to the other side of the moat. On the other side stood a girl on top of a horse, both of her legs crossed to the side of the animal. A carriage followed soon after.

They crossed the drawbridge and just as the carriage rolled a bit over the wooden planks, the carriage man peeked out and yelled,

"She wouldn't listen. She wanted to ride on the beast."

"Oh its not a beast. It's loving!" said the girl as she jumped out and petted the animal.

Annabeth nearly squealed. "Piper!"

Piper smiled from the animal and ran to Annabeth. They hugged. They pulled back and they looked at each other.

"Oh, Annabeth! I have to tell you so much!"

The girls ran, leaving a hug-ready Aphrodite ditched.

* * *

"Introducing Princess Catherine of Berkshire and Prince William of Wales." **(A/N: See what I did there…)** said the announcer.

A young girl in a white gown and beautiful brown eyes appeared atop of the stairwell. She was accompanied by her fiancé.

Next the announcer said after the previous princess bowed for the monarchy, "I present to you, Princess Piper of Paris."

Everyone gasped mostly because the princess was never referred to being from Paris. Piper looked down and held on to her father's arm. She went down the stairs and stood in front of her Uncle and Aunt. The queen congratulated her for coming. The king didn't say a word.

"May the celebration commence!" the announcer tapped his cane on the floor and dismissed into the back of the castle. Soon everyone joined together on the dance floor. Waltz was coming to.

Annabeth sat in her throne, overlooking everyone. The people had on their happy faces on and were dancing about.

Suddenly Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a guy, most likely a prince, with clear electric blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a hand extended and a smile on his face.

"Princess, may I have the pleasure to a dance?" He asked, ever so perfectly.

She knew that he must've donated money for a dance so she didn't refuse. She nodded and stood. He guided her to the dance floor. They soon started to glide on the dance floor; the waltz coming naturally to her feet.

"So um, Princess, I should introduce myself. My name is Prince Jason of Liverpool."

"Nice to meet you. I would introduce myself but you already know so I'm going to save my breath." Annabeth smiled.

Jason inhaled before saying, "May ask you a favor?"

"And what might that be, Prince."

"I need you to present me to Piper. I met her when she was young, maybe twelve, in France. She might not remember me. My father was doing business. But she has been my crush for quite some time, you could say and I have a huge case of cold feet." He stated.

She chuckled, "Sure, just casually glide me to her and we'll switch partners during the Waltz."

He nodded and did as told. They arrived and soon it was time to switch partners in the dance. Prince Jason and Annabeth nodded at each other and switched. Now she was with Piper's partner and Prince Jason was with her.

She was too caught up in her previous actions, she didn't notice who Piper's partner was.

"Annabeth?" said her new partner. She turned to see that Percy was the one who was guiding her on the dance floor.

"Percy," she said astonished. They hadn't talked in so many months. She had almost missed him. "Why were you dancing with Piper?"

"Lady Aphrodite." He said, and that cleared everything.

"So Piper could meet people?" She asked him.  
He nodded.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Annabeth looked the opposite way and he did too.

Percy talked first, "How have you been, Anna?"

"Great and you?"

"Great…" he answered.

She immediately slapped herself mentally. She could do better than that!

"Percy—"

"Annabeth—"

They said in unison but it was time to switch partners.

"Whoa!" they said as they were pulled apart.

Annabeth glanced at her partner. It was a boy. Mere boy, actually. Maybe ten, at most. He looked at Annabeth playfully.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Nice to meet to you." She said and let go of his little hold.

She walked to the edge of the dance. She jumped when she felt someone hold her hand. It was Percy, she knew without even looking.

"Come, Let's dance in the middle. No group dances there. We need to talk." He said to her. She let him pull her into the dance.

They danced a slow dance and she had to hug him, sort of.

"You look nice." She complimented him.

"Thank you." He said to her. "But you look as radiant as the sun, Anna."

"Oh, Percy, what are we doing?" she asked, hugging him tighter.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What do you mean?"

"We love each other. I know it. Sure it came at different times. We noticed it late, even but we love each other. I'm sure of it. But what are we doing?"

"We agreed to keep our distance for a time while you heal. You loved him."

"And was it possible that I loved two people at once. But one being a constant one and the other a present one?"

"What?"

Annabeth sniffled. She had been holding these words in thought and had no clue as to why she was saying them aloud.

"I don't know either. I love you, I do. But why is it so hard for us to be together. When Rachel occurred, I was grieving that I lost you to her. When Luke occurred, you did the same. That says something. My mother was keeping us apart, I knew it. Why?" she said to him.

"Annabeth…" Percy tried.

"Is it because I'm royalty and you are not. Because if it is, I would give up my royal duties."

"Annabeth…" Percy tried once more.

"Or is it because I am supposed to be a good girl and follow my father's orders?"

"Annabeth!" he nearly yelled before pulling back for the hug and planting a kiss on her lips.

That made her shut it. She responded but only to separate from the kiss seconds later. They were in a far corner so no one important saw them.

"If it makes you feel better, we are going to try. Try to make it work. But don't attempt against your gifts, Anna."

"But that is what is holding us back!" Annabeth said.

By now they had stopped dancing. Percy held her face in his hands and looked at her intensely.

"We are going to try even if it means in secret for now. But we will come clean. Somehow." Percy said to her.

She nodded. "So…"

"So we are star crossed lovers in secret." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled at him and kissed lightly on his cheek. She suddenly felt giddy about the idea.

"When felt I better about Luke, I couldn't stand not having you with me."

He pulled her close and they danced till dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update. I hope you guys forgive as well as you like this chappie. It came out fluffier than intended but you guys won't kill me for that, will you?**

**And reading about England here, guess what? Kate Middleton will have a little Willy. Yeah she is expecting! AWWW! But she is in the hospital for a few days. Pray for her to get better.**

**Please any mistakes, I am very sick. Flu and chiz… I know excuses. :/**

**Anyways Review!**

**\/**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

* * *

**Amy's A/N:**

**BeautiWind sent this update to me when I was in the middle of a family vacation. I didn't have a laptop at the time so I postponed updating until I got back. So, if you're mad about the late update, blame me. **


	16. Chapter 16

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 16

Almost a week has passed since the dance. And since then, Percy proposing a secret relationship to Annabeth, just didn't seem to fit in her mind. It was all surreal. A fantasy.

Standing in her balcony, she couldn't help but smile when the wind blew on her face. She would close her eyes and breathe it in. It reminded her that her free side always existed. All her life, Annabeth has been living under her parent's orders just like a good princess should. And she absolutely hated it. So when she ever had a chance to live free for a bit, she took it.

But this time it was different. She actually had felt something strong for Percy throughout all her life. She always had. She, maybe in her heart, all along had wanted Percy to propose to her.

Even the Star Crossed Lovers idea was something he knew she had wanted to be ever since she read 'Romeo and Juliet' given to the queen at the time by Shakespeare himself. She just loved the idea of being with your one true love, eternally.

She set her cloudy gray eyes on the horizon and held on the rose given to her by Percy just last night. He had made sure to cut off all the thorns that could hurt her small fragile hands. She remembered how she came to retrieve it.

Percy and Sally always stayed aside in the dining room during the royals' supper. But this one night he wasn't there. Her worry grew and maybe it was unnecessary but she cared for him. She didn't want to miss a minute in which she would see him.

But it all ceased when she entered her room. She saw a beautiful white-blue rose on her bed with a note.

She read the note.

_"Good Night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."_  
_~ Shakespeare's R&J_  
_Out in the garden, I couldn't decide which rose would satisfy you so I stayed out till supper choosing. Alas I found one but to only find out supper was over. Pardon me. _  
_Good night, my dear Annabeth._

_-P_

Of course she forgave him. A rose. Its beautiful. She just wished to see him but he headed into the village to do the shopping for Sally.

She could only wait until her beloved 'Romeo' would return.

She grasped on tight to her rose and stared at the horizon.

* * *

Annabeth noticed Percy had arrived from the village and by most means, he was in the kitchen helping his mother. She was oh so very eager to run to him but she restrained herself from doing so. It wouldn't be very lady like… And she was supposedly still a lady waiting for her prince. Supposedly.

Instead, she had decided to walk around to keep herself busy and clear minded. It didn't work. But she kept at it.

During her walk and at some point she bumped into her mother. The queen seemed to notice something different about her daughter but couldn't quite pin it. Lesser she'd known, her daughter was undeniably happy. Her face radiated it. Her usual stormy gray eyes seemed to turn a light blue. It seemed as if her daughter was a new person. She needed to know why.

"Oh hello dear mother. Wonderful day, am I right?" Annabeth cheered.

Her mother couldn't pin it. Alas she never could. Annabeth and her mother always differed in thoughts but were the same in various things. Wisdom for instance.

"Yes… Indeed." the queen said slowly.

Annabeth sighed contentedly.

"My dear daughter, may I know the motive of your contentment? You seem awfully happy for the past few days." The queen said.

"Oh mother, I just am. Is there to be a motive?" Annabeth asked her mother ever more happier.

Shaken by it, the queen just blinked. "I just assumed there would be a motive. Lately you have been sad and unhappy. Now you are the opposite. How so?"

"Roses, mother. Roses." And with that Annabeth glided over the Russian red carpets. She could only think that now roses are her thing with Percy.

The queen of England was ever more uncomprehending the situation. She simply waved it off and continued on.

* * *

Annabeth headed to pantry and decided to pay Sally a visit.

"Oh Sally. You work so much, you deserve a break." Annabeth said as she grabbed one of Sally's delicious pastries. She took a bite and moaned at the taste. Sally chuckled, folding her dishcloth in the process. She put a hand on her hip and leaned against the island. Annabeth grabbed another.

Between bites she didn't notice Percy coming in with a bouquet of roses for the pantry. For a swift moment they locked eyes but quickly returned to the activity of the second. Gentleman-like, Percy pulled out two roses and handed one to each woman.

"A beauty for each beauty." He said planting a kiss on his mother temple.

"Oh Percy thank you. I'll put mine with the rest so they spark up this pantry." Sally said, placing her roses in the bouquet.

He smiled warmly at his mother and then looked at Annabeth who reciprocated the gesture.

"Thank you." Annabeth let out. Strangely enough, she felt like she had felt years when Percy and she were younger. The sensation that your stomach was churning and twisting. Your palms begin to water up. Those funny feelings were returning and she had to resist the urge of running up to him and kiss him for the rose.

Sally witness their brief interaction and smirked. She then said, "Could you two make it more open?"

They quickly came back and looked at Sally confused: Percy tilting his head from the bouquet, Annabeth swallowing her treat. Sally just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Percy put the flowers down and looked at his mother.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Annabeth looked at Sally expectantly for an answer.

"Children, you have been in love with each other for more than you both can remember. That's it. You are in love!" Sally exclaimed not too loudly.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and made a decision silently.

"Mother, we have something to tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret." Percy said to his mother, grasping on to her hand. She looked at her son quizzically.

"Promise, Sally?" Annabeth pleaded.

Sally reluctantly nodded.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and intertwined her delicate finger around his calloused ones.

Sally saw it coming.

"We are in a secret relationship. We are planning to come out with the truth later on but not now." Percy said.

"Romeo and Juliet." Annabeth side-smiled.

"Secret." Sally repeated.

They both nodded.

Sally sighed, "Children, I will support you in anything. I believe in your love. But beware of the royals. Annabeth, they won't fancy the idea of you not marrying a prince, if you are planning to carry out the idea that far."

"We are." They said in unison.

"Then beware of your timing as well. Don't confess it to the royals too quickly. They might get the wrong impression. You too are in no means to hurt any one but they might think that." Sally said.

"How will we hurt anyone?" Percy asked.

"Oh my. How do I put this? Annabeth is supposed to take the throne when the king cannot. Since Malcolm denied the throne, she is entitled to the throne. But she is supposed to wed a prince to do so. A duke, or an earl, or anything of the sort. Percy is… um… uh… not." Sally said nervously.

Annabeth wondered why she was so nervous.

Percy seemed to notice too. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Everything alright?"

Sally nodded and exited the room, disoriented. Percy muttered something under his breath.

"What is that, my sweet?" Annabeth said.

"That is not the first time my mother falters in this type of conversations. Lately she has been thinking much of my father but hasn't told me much of what is bothering her." Percy said worriedly.

"She loved him. It is only natural to think of him." Annabeth tried and he smiled at her attempt of help. "Thank you for the rose."

"You need only the best." Percy said.

"Thank you but I missed you at dinner." She said to him, leaning in to leave a small peck on his cheek.

"We will have much time to ourselves soon enough, my Juliet." He said to her.

"I guess this is our thing now. Star crossed lovers with out the bad luck part. We will eventually reach our goal." She told him ever so confidently.

"More than that, I promise." He stated.

"I love you, Percy. I guess I always did." Annabeth locked her gaze with his.

"I know I always did. How could I not?" Percy told her and leaned in to kiss her, slowly. They eye contact and she stares at his sparkling sea green eyes. Anxious, Annabeth closed the distance between them. The kiss is tender and full of love. The way their lips move together couldn't be a better signal.

Then out of the no where, a voice seems to be muffled at the door.

They quickly separate to only see the queen with a hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Dun dun dun… They've been discovered! And what was that with Sally? **

**I don't know. And that's all I'm gonna say.**

**I'll update next weekend for sure (after my birthday on the 20th). Stay tuned.**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

* * *

**Amy's A/N:**

**Well, that was fast. **

**Anyway, BeautiWind and I have a secret that we're keeping from you guys. I'd love to tell you but then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, huh ? **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 17

Then out of the no where, a voice seems to be muffled at the door.

They quickly separate to only see the queen with a hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth?"

Percy's heart raced so fast he was afraid it would jump out.

The next second was completely out of the ordinary. The queen laughed. The queen's voice became more juvenile and sweet. Her hair came loose as she let go of it from a hairy object. Kind of wig-like. The lighting in the pantry had become dull but he could still see her lips forming a crescent of a smile as she came to a stop.

"I am good, aren't I!" the queen said. She stepped closer to them and once into the light Percy saw that the queen was not actually the queen. It was Piper, Annabeth's cousin.

"Piper?" Annabeth gasped.

"You should really light a candle in here. It's too dark." Piper said. "So what do you think of my outfit. I look just like the queen. God! Save the Queen, right? All hail the queen or something like that."

Percy and Annabeth blinked. They didn't just get caught by the queen. No, they got caught by Princess Piper. What are the odds?  
The light in the room was, somehow dim, considering that it was midday. Perhaps those threatening gray clouds caused this.

"Oh unfreeze. I scared you, so what?" Piper sighed.

Annabeth spoke first, "How did you get to look like my mother?'

"Oh, Annabeth, un-or-not fortunately I am the daughter of Lady Aphrodite. I have my perks." She said, pinching her dress a bit.  
She had dressed in one of the queen's favorite gowns. Percy didn't think that the queen would like that very much. "So when did, this, start?" Piper pointed at them.

"What?" Annabeth said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "No. No. No. You guys have something going on. Please, I won't say anything."

Annabeth stared at her cousin. Seeing that her cousin didn't back down from her hard stare, Annabeth sighed.

"It just happened… I guess it never really happened. I think it just always was there" Annabeth said, looking into Percy's eyes longingly. He smiled and settled a hand on her hip.

Piper glided over to the island and grabbed one of the crumpets Sally had left behind. She bit into the treat very unladylike.

"I knew you both had a thing. I knew you would eventually step out and such, I just didn't realize it would have taken so much." Piper wiped of a pastry flake of her lip. "Since childhood."

"Will you keep the secret?" Annabeth asked.

Piper put on her, Percy assumed, serious face and stared at her cousin. "Why would I dilate you? I support love, like my mother. I know she supports you to even though I don't think she knows. Does she? And I know my dearest uncles would riot over this too. They wouldn't accept this right away. You know, because Percy isn't a…"  
She faltered and smiled warmly at them. "I know Percy has good heart. I know it. I knew it when he basically treated me like a sister when we were children. I never forgot that."  
Percy smiled at that. He remembered those days. Piper was barely a year younger but she was the typical little sister figure to him. He would be protective of her and he guesses that maybe that is why Aphrodite has always had a soft spot for him when Piper left.

"Thank you." Percy said, sheepishly.

"Really? That is all I get?" She glared. She stood up and extended her arms. He chuckled and went to comply. He gave her a hug and smiled.

"Count on my support but don't wait to take the next step. But careful next time." And with that she waltzed out of the room, leaving Annabeth and Percy with confused expression.

* * *

"Percy, would you please help me hang up clothes on the line?" Sally asked with a fairly large basket of wet clothes.

"Sure Mother." Percy walked over and took the basket. They walked over the clothes line the servants use to hang the clothes. They quietly began to hang the clothes.

To break the ice after a while, Percy spoke, "What would I do without you?"

"Well, where does that love come from? Remember, I made enough crumpets for at least the next critical two hours." Sally retorted playfully.

Percy chuckled, "I know but you clearly support me in any move I take. You know that Piper knows?"

Sally blinked. "About you and…"

Percy nodded. He began to comment the events occurred with Piper but she could sadly say she wasn't paying attention. She was more likely reliving the past.

_Sally walked barefoot on the sand, relishing the feeling of coarse grain against her feet. She loved that feeling. It made her feel very free, without rules. Sally walked into the clear water. It was warm but at the same time, soothing and cold. he dipped her fingers into the water and found a seashell. It was very pretty and pure. Sally checked if there was a creature living in it. Hmm... The shell seems empty._

_"Nice shell..." Someone commented. Sally turned around and saw a young man standing not far from the shoreline. He was tall and handsome with his green eyes and raven hair. He moved closer to Sally._

_"What is your name?' The young man said. He was a tad older than her, perhaps but you could see the childish sparkle in his eyes._

_"Sally." Sally introduced herself. The man seemed familiar but she couldn't quite point pin it._

_"Would you care for a walk?" he asked her._

_Sally smiled and complied with his invitation. Weirdly enough, without even knowing his name, she made simple conversation with the new man. They walked and talked and laughed. By the time the sun began to set she told him she had to leave. Her father would worry soon if she'd be so late._

_"Do you have to go?" he asked her, somewhat disappointed._

_Sally smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I do. Thank you for the day."_

_Sally walked off and she, as well as him, thought that they would never see each other again…_

_Little did they know was that they always saw each other. Was it either at events Sally's father always held or was it community dances held by socialites in the kingdom._

_Eventually they found out but kept it in secret. They began to keep the relationship a secret and one thing led to another, Sally became expectant…_

"Mother?" She heard a voice.

"Mother?"

"Oh dear, it seams I have slipped off. What is it dear?" Sally said coming out of her reverie.

"Do you think that somewhere along the line, in a very near but not too near future, should I ask Annabeth's hand in marriage?"

Percy asked, wrinkling a wet cloth in his hand nervously.

"Oh my dear son. Of course you should but keep in mind the timing. Keep in mind the timing." Sally warned.

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to give Annabeth what she is used to, or at least a bit." Percy said quietly.

If only he knew who he really is…

"Oh Percy. I am sure you have heard that love always prevails. It will in this case. I am certain of it." Sally assured. "Annabeth won't mind having less than she has had. You know that hasn't always fancied having all these things."

"But somewhere along the way she is going to miss those things and the guilt of giving her those things is going to ache in my heart." Percy confessed.

Sally smiled, "It won't matter. Material things won't matter when there is this type of love, Percy. Your love is special."

"Thank you Mother." Percy managed, "This conversation just proves how a great mother you are."

"Oh Percy…" Sally's eyes welled up in tears. "Now get to work. Help me with this task and maybe I will make you another batch of crumpets.

* * *

**A/N: Why hello there! Long time no read…**  
**Sorry for the late… late… very late update. I have been going through a lot and well, I rather not bore you to death my chiz. **  
**So here you go. A new update. It's a bit of filler up chapter, trying to get the story moving… Yeah.**  
**Hoped you enjoyed it.**  
**~BeautiWind –heart- **  
**PS. Keep an eye for Sally's moments. They will pop up giving clues as to the secret… hehe. Right Amy…**

* * *

**Amy's A/N: **

**I caught a flu recently. I found out that the date of my big exam is on October, 7th. I have tons of homework and responsibilities. **

**In short, my life is complicated right now. **

**For BeautiWind's question : I dunno... You're currently writing it. So readers, keep an eye open**

**Remember : After (at most) October 20th 2013, I will be updating again !**


	18. Chapter 18

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 18

_Three weeks later…_

Knock! Knock! KNOCK!

Annabeth's eyes fluttered opened. There was someone knocking. But at this hour? It was midnight. She waved it away and shut her eyes asleep.

KNOCK!

She let out a breath and fluttered her eyes open again. She threw the covers aside and slid her legs to the side of the bed. Slipping her slippers on, she made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal no one there. She scanned the hallway and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Very funny…" Annabeth yawned. Probably one of the servants' children doing their midnight pranks.

KNOCK!

"  
Huh?" Annabeth said to herself. She shut her door to the hallway and turned around. She glanced at the balcony door and slowly approached it. On the way she grabbed a fire pole of the chimney. Just in case.

Carefully, she placed her cold hand on the handle and pushed on it slowly. Her heartbeat accelerated greatly by the second. Just as she was going to stop and turn away, the door pulled open, startling Annabeth.

She gasped.

"Hellooo," said the darkened person casually. Annabeth couldn't see him due to the dark room.

She recognized that voice…

"Percy?" she tried.

"Yeah. And it's freezing outside! Open the door faster next time." Percy shivered inside.

Annabeth chuckled, "What were you doing outside?"

"Well, going through the hallways at midnight isn't a very smart. Learned that the hard way when I was seven." Percy said throwing himself lazily on the bed, "And well if I were caught, then what would I say. 'I'm off to see the princess.' Noo… So I took the risk and went by the castles walls and balconies. Oh and I got you this by the way."

He produced a beautiful rose with his playful grin.

Annabeth smirked. "What extremes do you go through for roses, Perseus."

"Hey! No full names!" Percy chuckled. Annabeth laid on her side next to him.

They have been doing this lately. Whenever Percy can, he sneaks into her room. They haven't gone passed kissing during these visits. They mostly talk or play around. They have found that this is the only time in which they enjoy each other's company and not worry of being caught.

Annabeth brushed a piece of a loose strand behind his ear.  
After a silent moment, Percy speaks, "Annabeth, I've been thinking. Should we talk to your parents? I want them to know. I mean, I don't want to hide you. I want you to tell your parents so we don't keep hiding it. I want to make you my wife."

Annabeth smiled at that, "Oh Percy, I do too but what if they don't want to approve? I can't bear with that."

"Doesn't have to be soon. When you are ready but I want to marry you." Percy told her. He sat up and looked down at her. "I really do."

Annabeth lowered her gaze. "Me too. Next week?"

* * *

"Here you go, Your Highness." Sally said as she poured the King a cup of coffee.

The conversation between the royals continued at the table. "Dear, I have received word that the Duke of Port Dover is to arrive here in three days time."

"Oh, uh his name, husband? What is his name?" the queen asked.

"A Greek name I am sure. Poseidon? Ah, yes. That's it." The king, affirmed.

Annabeth was discreetly having a silent conversation with Percy, glances and stares and such. But when Sally over-spilled hot coffee on the king's tea cup; that brought them back to reality.

Meanwhile the commotion of the spilling occurred, Princess Piper tapped Annabeth's lap.

"Saw that." She whispered.

"Saw what, cousin?" Annabeth questioned. Lady Aphrodite smirked at Annabeth as if knowing what Piper had asked.

"Those googly eyes. The glances. Something is going on with the green eyed servant." Piper teased. She winked at Annabeth, keeping the secret.

"I don't know what you speak of." Annabeth remained.

Piper smirked, "Sure."

"I am so sorry, Your Highness." Sally apologized. Percy handed her a cloth to dry off herself. "Thank you, son."

"No worries, Sally." The king wiped his hand off. "As I was saying, this duke is here to settle something about our daughter."

The king raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who was drinking from her glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry?" Annabeth managed weakly.

"Yes, I'm afraid. He is to bring his son here; Triton. He will seek your hand in marriage." The Queen said to her daughter. "It's time your wed, dear."

Annabeth wide-eyed looked at her food. She sneaked a glance at Percy who was struggling to breathe.

Piper put a hand on her knee from under the table. "Oh my."

Lady Aphrodite spoke, "Why don't you let my precious niece choose by herself who will be her prince?"

"Sister, speak wise or none at all." Athena scorned.

The lady back away, pouting.

"I would like to see you wed off to a nice man. Triton is a decent choice." The king said, "Besides, I am not getting any younger here."

Annabeth rested her gaze on Percy and vise versa. This cannot be happening.

Than Percy sent her a message by his gaze.

P: Should we talk now?  
A: Later.  
P: Then never?  
A: No, now.  
P: Now?

Before Annabeth spoke, the king said. "No protests, Annabeth. I would like to meet the man first. I would like for you too. Meet him then tell me."

"But…" Annabeth tried.

"No." Athena warned.  
Annabeth sighed. She turned to Percy saw that he was about to speak. Annabeth cleared her throat and got his attention. She shook her head.

A: Not yet.

He nodded in understanding.

But she still wanted to make it loud and clear.

"Um, Father, can I tell you something." Annabeth spoke. "Alone?"

The king nodded and stood up.

Annabeth followed…

* * *

**AN: AH! She's going to tell him! **

**Sorry for the loooooong wait but I am here. Special thanks to Amy for helping get started on this chappie. Here you guys go. **

**Excuse any mistakes. Writing at almost midnight with the flu is not the best of ideas.**

**And you guys surprise Amy and me. The reviews are amazing guesses. With chappie you'll get a good turn in events for following chappies.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

* * *

**Amy's A/N: **

**I am tired! We had a cross country thing today and I feel drained. I have a small test coming up on Monday and I haven't even began to study. This year is really tiring for me. **

**My spectacles' power has gone up and my friend said that by another two or three years, I might go blind. **

**Anyway, on a happier note; tons of story ideas have been pooling in my mind. I just hope that the year will go faster so I can write them.**

**Till the next time,**

**Amy.**


	19. Chapter 19

Title : England's Greatest Era

Author : Abby (BeautiWind)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : The marvelous Rick Riordan owns the PJO characters.

Summary : Embark on a journey with Annabeth and Percy as they become from Childhood Friends to Secret Lovers. And maybe Husband and Wife. All here in this English themed story about the kings and queens.

* * *

ENGLAND'S GREATEST ERA

CHAPTER 19

Pacing back and forth in the pantry was not helping Percy calm down, as he thought. Not even the freshly baked plate of crumpets called to him. No that there is something bad about the crumpets. Percy always finds crumpets appetizing.

"Son? Pacing will create scruff marks on the floor. Please stop it." Sally commanded with a softened expression. She had no idea whatsoever what was going on with Percy and he wasn't going to be one to clarify that to her.

She wasn't going to ask anyway.

Percy obeyed and just slumped down on a chair and grabbed a crumpet. He began to fidget with it, scrapping its flakes off.

"Percy, I am going to tend to laundry now. Are you able to stay fine while I go?" Sally asked her son, with a basket of wet clothes.

Percy only nodded. Sally pursed her lips and turned to the garden.

"Oh Annabeth, what is going on in there?" Percy asked himself silently. "I wish I could be by your side right now?"

"Then go." A feminine voice pulled him out his thoughts.

Two women were at door. Princess Piper and Lady Aphrodite.

Percy immediately jumped off the chair and bowed. The two ladies walked closer.

"Annabeth is probably getting her head cut off and you are only pacing here. Go." Piper said to Percy. Percy's eyes widened and before he could run to find Annabeth, Lady Aphrodite reprimanded her daughter.

"Piper, that is not helpful. You are just panicking him more than he should."

"Sorry."

"No you are right, Piper. I need to be there with her." Percy protested.

"You are just going to make matters worse. Annabeth needs to talk with her father alone with no pressure around. You there will create that pressure she doesn't need." Lady Aphrodite expressed. "Why don't you go help your mother tend laundry? After the coffee incident, her expression changed erratically."

Percy's shoulders slumped and nodded. He bowed at the ladies and before he could leave, Piper hugged him, sisterly-wise.  
Percy smiled faintly and left to see his mother.

"Dear mother, let me help you." He said as he rushed to her side as the basket almost fell out of her hands.

"Oh Percy, thank the gods you are here. I need help putting the clothes on the line. Would you care to help me? It might clear your head a bit and well…" Sally drifted.

Alright, Percy helped her put the clothes on the line. She went inside to get more wet clothes and he held them up. Soon enough the clothes were hung. They just needed to dry.

Sally thanked him and almost went inside but he stopped her.

"Mother, we are both with minds full. Would you care to tell what is bothering you?" Percy asked her, taking her fragile hand.

Sally sighed and without giving it second thought, she said, "I guess you should know."

She walked to where Percy and Annabeth's bench was located. She sat and gestured for Percy to do the same.

"It has to do with your father. I thought he was out of our life forever but apparently he is not going to be for a long time." Sally let out.

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded. He resented the word 'father', and knowing it represents someone that is supposed to care for you, just makes him resent it more.

"Percy, it's time you know the truth about your father. He didn't abandon us."

"What?"

"You heard right, son. He didn't leave at the mercy of the fates. All those nights we had a little extra pay in our wooden crate was because he sent us money. He wanted to do so much more for us but I wouldn't let him because I knew that you wouldn't be accepted from where he is."

"Where is he from?" Percy asked. He couldn't believe they were having a conversation about that man. And she was defending him.

"Percy, your dad, he is a duke. He is the Duke of Port Dover. Poseidon."

That name sounded familiar to Percy. It was… it was… it was the duke that was mentioned at breakfast. The father of the man Annabeth is going to be wed off to. Poseidon.

Percy looked at his mother flabbergasted. "My-my father is a d-duke? And he let us live like we lived? To the mercy of, thank the gods, noble people? Strangers at the moment?"

"I escaped where I lived right after I gave birth to you. I didn't want him to find us but he did. He even came to me once and asked me to come live with him. So all of us could be together. He told me he loved and never stopped. But I refused. I didn't want to pull you out of where you were used to." she managed.

"When did this happen?"

"When you were eight."

"Eight!"

"I'm sorry, son."

"And now he is coming. And he is going put his son to marry the woman I love. I still hate him, Mother. No matter the times he has tried to help. It hasn't changed a thing. He is going to ruin my life more than he has."

"No don't say that." Sally furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am sorry Mother but I can't do this anymore. I am about to see the love of my life wed some half-brother I have and see the man I've wished to see for so many years just come and bring chaos to my life. Amazing." Percy said, standing up.

"Percy, please don't go." Sally begged. Tears were threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I need to think. Besides, I need to know how Annabeth is."

And with that Percy left his mother sitting on the bench, weeping non-stop.

Percy bumped into Piper who told him Annabeth was waiting for him.

"Thank you." He said and was about to leave when Piper called out.

"How'd it go?"

"Great, amazing, couldn't have gone better." Percy assured her emotionless. He walked to Annabeth's quarters.

"I'll take that as a no." Piper muttered.

She walked to the garden to find Sally weeping.

"A definite no." Piper walked to her.

* * *

**A/N: Horrible update, I know. I am having trouble writing chapters. I know where I want to end up in the story and drama before the end but the 'to get there' in the part I am confused on.**

**Anyway, hope for me to get rid of this writer's block.**

**So for the next chapter I hope to give you guys a better update, till then bear with me.**

**And please excuse any mistakes.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS – Thank you guys for the 233 reviews! You are incredible!**

* * *

**Amy's A/N:**

**Soooooo... I'll be back as soon as 9th October passes. By the way, tell me in your reviews about which story you want me to finish starting from the one you want the most to the least. At the moment, Percabeth Exhibition has 2 votes and so does a few other stories. **

**Till the next time,**

**Amy.**

***BeautiWind posted this to me just after I read the latest update of Ambrosia. I did have an intuition that she would send me a new chapter. R&R**


End file.
